


Through the Stars

by shimmer_writer



Series: Marvel Universe [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Aliens, F/M, Mix of Movie/Comics, Mythology - Freeform, Non-Canon & Canon Mix, Prologue, Space Time, Spy and Espionage, Superhero Team Ups, Writing How I Want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmer_writer/pseuds/shimmer_writer
Summary: Sometimes you just need that push to seek a new adventure. For Raina Wilson, it was a chance meeting at a park and a much-needed road trip. For Amara Johnson, it was a discovery that led her into a world she could only dream of. But to every adventure, no matter how sought, there is always danger.NOTE: Prequel to events in the Breaking Boundaries & Spark of Life Stories, but you don't' need to read them to read this
Relationships: Captain America X Black!OFC, Captain America x OFC, Steve Rogers X Black!OFC - Relationship, Steve Rogers x OFC, Thor X Black!OFC, Thor X OFC
Series: Marvel Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940140
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1 - Raina

**Chapter 1**

It was a chill morning, the licks of sunlight barely touching the greenery of the park’s lawns. Though it was still early, it wasn’t completely quiet, the distant sounds of traffic and city life present no matter where you were in Brooklyn. It was supposedly nice weather for an early morning run, just chilly enough that Raina could get away with a pair of running leggings, and a white, long sleeve track shirt. Her hair was neatly brushed back into a high poof and was adorned by a sweat-resistant headband that would supposedly keep her edges laid down even while sweating. 

“Ready, Sampson?”

Sampson, her loving pitbull companion, blinked big brown eyes up at her, before letting out a large yawn.

“Look, I’d rather be back in bed too, but we’re already here.”

Raina’s self-defense classes were normally enough to keep her in shape, but with her favorite instructor out on medical leave, she had to resort to a new exercise routine. Strength training at home was one thing, but she figured that turning her walks with Sampson into another type of exercise would work just as well. She decided that getting up as early as 5:00 a.m. would ensure not as many people would be out to bother her. Besides, Raina was more worried about tripping over his leash or him getting loose from her than anything else.

“Ok, Sampson. Let’s do this.”

The jog started out at a nice and slow pace, Sampson happily trotting next to her. This would be her first time actually taking Sampson on a run and from the few minutes of research she had done, she found that the key was to make sure she was the one to set the pace.

He kept up with her easily and she slowly increased their pace, her heart starting to pump faster. They managed a few minutes before Sampson started running faster, his legs pulling him forward. She attempted to tighten her grip on his leash to offset.

“Sampson, heel!”

It took her a second to see the source of his eagerness. A few feet ahead of them, there was a large lake filled with a few ducks swimming lazily. Sampson was making a beeline straight towards them.

_ Shit. _

Raina tightened her grip on his leash, ready to yank him to a halt when her foot caught on an uneven step on the path. Her leg jerked and her grip loosened as Sampson tugged free, speeding off at a pace that she couldn’t keep up with.

“Sampson!”

A figure suddenly raced past her, catching the distance between himself and Sampson with ease. He caught Sampson’s leash, easily halting the dog with a firm grip. Raina watched as the man gave a low whistle to catch the dog’s attention. Sampson did a quick circle before looking up at the man, panting.

Raina was still panting and leaning on her knees as they approached.

“You all right, ma’am?”

Raina raised a finger to give herself a moment to the concerned voice. It was embarrassing but running was a different type of conditioning than one she was used to. Taking one big gulp full of air, she straightened to take in the stranger in front of her.

_ Well, damn. _

He was tall, a head taller than she was, and broadly built. He wore a white t-shirt that stretched tight across his chest and a pair of blue jogging sweatpants and white tennis shoes. His blonde hair was neatly combed from his face and allowed her to easily see his blue eyes. 

_ Wait, did he call me ma’am? _

__

“I’m all good. Thanks.”

“No problem,” the man said, handing her Sampson’s leash.

“Most people would be afraid to go after a pill bull,” she pointed out.

The man smiled and scratched behind Sampson’s ears, much to the dog’s delight.

“I tend to think it’s the people that are the problem, not the dogs.”

Raina couldn’t help the small smile at that.

“Well, ah thanks again….”

“Steve,” he said, extending a hand. “Steve Rogers.”

“Raina Wilson,” she said, accepting the handshake. “And this is Sampson.”

“Hey there, Sampson.”

The dog blinked brown eyes up at him. Steve had a nice grip, not too tight or sweaty. He dropped her hand and stepped away, giving her one last smile.

“Nice to meet you, Miss Wilson.”

“Raina, just Raina.”

It was so easy to return his smile.

“Fair enough. Nice to meet you, Raina. You too, Sampson.”

He gave the dog one last scratch behind the ears and then with another nod, took off. Raina watched his departure with interest, though she tried to convince herself that it was more to note his astonishing speed than his firm backside. She glanced down at Sampson, who looked up at her, tongue lolling.

“Shall we buddy?”

Maybe morning runs wouldn’t be so bad after all.

_____________________

It was a delight for Raina to discover that Steve Rogers had a routine. In those grueling mornings where she dragged herself out of bed and made it to the park, she would find him jogging, his pace altering between a casual jog to one that made her wonder if he was training to be in the Olympics. It was hard not to miss him, as Sampson’s excitement grew at the sight of him, eager to meet up with his newfound friend. Raina was even more pleased to discover that Steve acknowledged her each time, flashing her a friendly smile in passing.

They would also exchange pleasantries, as he would keep pace with her from time to time, Steve pausing long enough to give much-appreciated pets to Sampson.

He never asked for her number and never tried to hit on her. It was the only reason that one day, she decided to engage with him beyond the casual acknowledgment of passing strangers.

“Hey, Steve!”

She had been worried he was too far away to hear her, but he paused mid-step and turned in her direction. When she waved, he jogged back to her, smiling as Sampson headbutted him upon arrival.

“Sampson,” she scolded.

“It’s all right,” Steve said.

“You really like running, huh?” Raina asked.

She noted he was barely sweating, though he had lapped her twice already.

“It keeps the body healthy,” he said, shrugging.

_ Right, because you definitely need that. _

He inclined his head at her, a question clear in his eyes.

“I was just wondering if maybe you could…. you know, give me some pointers?”

He blinked.

“With running, I mean,” she explained, “I mean of course you knew I meant running. I’m just new to it…. well, not to exercise as a whole but….”

A smile was slowly tugging across his lips and Raina found that his eyes were a shade lighter when he was amused.

“How long have you been running?” he asked.

“Ah, remember when you caught Sampson for me?”

“Yes.”

“That long.”

He huffed out a small laugh and she planted a hand on her hip.

“Hey, you gotta start somewhere you know.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” he said, though she could still hear the laughter in his voice. “At least you’re sticking to a schedule.”

Raina smiled, happy to know that he had kept track of her too. It probably didn’t mean anything though.

“Well, I did do some self-defense classes for a while. That was a pretty strict schedule.”

“What type?” he asked.

“Aikido for a few years. But I only just started doing some bodyweight exercises.”

He nodded, seeming to be impressed.

“Are you working with a goal in mind?” he asked.

Raina shrugged.

“I just want to be able to fight if I have to. Or run away if I can’t.”

“That’s a major concern for you?”

“I’m a single black woman living in a big city. So, I mean, yeah, kind of.”

He frowned at that and she waved a hand.

“I’m not saying I’m being attacked on a daily basis or anything like that. But you never know.”

“I see.” 

“Anyway, I was just thinking we could just become actual running partners? Since we’re pretty much out here at the same time anyway?”

Steve gazed at her for a moment and Raina wondered if maybe she’d misread something along the way. He seemed to snap out of it when Sampson headbutted him on the leg again, seeking pets.

“Sure,” he said, “shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Are you sure?” she asked. “I know it’s totally random and…”

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “I’ve been told I need to make new friends anyway.”

__________

Two weeks later and Raina still couldn’t move without feeling sore.

“Why are you moving like that?”

Raina glanced up to see Alex watching her, his lips pulled down into a frown. Alex worked in the kitchen of her parent’s restaurant and had become like another brother to her. Unfortunately, that also seemed to include the sibling-like curiosity for being in her business.

He watched as she limped past him, pausing in his motion of slicing carrots.

“It’s nothing,” she said. “I’m just sore.”

Running had turned into some new bodyweight exercises which were having her utilizing muscles she hadn’t engaged in a while. She hadn’t even been on the schedule today, but when her mama had called saying that were a body short, she knew she wouldn’t turn it down. It was one of the downsides of being the daughter of restaurant owners. Whenever someone had to miss their shift, her parents always called expecting her to come in for them, whether she was already scheduled to or not. At least the late shift hadn’t been as busy on a Tuesday night.

“Sore from what?” Kiki asked, striding into the kitchen.

Kiki was Raina’s close friend and had been happy to work at the restaurant when she was first offered the job in high school. Joe & Jacquelyn was a local hotspot, something Raina’s parents were quite proud of and which Kiki was happy to be a part of. Kiki’s social reputation had gone up since she became a staple there.

Raina rolled her eyes at the suggestive tone and deposited her stack of dishes into the waiting sink.

“From working out, Kiki,” she said.

Kiki pouted and Alex turned back to his station. Alex would likely take over as head chef when her father retired, given that neither she nor her brother had an interest in running the place. She knew that hurt her father on some level, something that they continued to avoid discussing. It did make her feel a bit less guilty that Alex seemed more than happy to take up the task.

“That’s all?” Kiki asked. “And here I thought you got some….”

“Kiki!”

“Where are you working out at?” Alex asked.

Raina shot him a grateful look as Kiki stepped past with her own tray of dishes. He had a way of navigating Kiki’s outrageous behavior, a skill he claimed he developed from dealing with his own cousin.

“I met this guy at the park who’s been training me the last few days. And he may look like a good guy, but he’s a monster. I don’t know how he thinks I can handle most of the drills he puts me through….”

“One of those training programs or something?” Alex asked.

“No, not officially,” Raina said, passing Kiki dishes to dry. “I just met him one day when I went jogging and he was super fit, so I figured I’d ask.”

There wasn’t a response and Raina focused on scrubbing the dishes in the hot, soapy water. When she turned to pass the dish to Kiki, she looked up to see them both staring at her.

“What?”

“I’m just trying to wrap my head around the fact that you asked a total stranger to train you,” Kiki said.

“I mean, technically that’s what trainers are, right?” Raina asked, shrugging.

Alex set down his knife and crossed his arms.

“Do you pay him?” he asked.

“No.”

“Does he have your number?” Kiki asked.

“No.”

“How do ya’ll meet up?” Alex asked.

“We just show up at the park at the same time every day.”

Alex and Kiki exchanged a glance.

“Does he ever ask to come home with you?” Kiki asked.

_ I wish _ .

Raina’s face warmed and she turned back to the sink.

“No,” she snapped. “And no, he hasn’t hit on me or tried anything.”

In fact, Steve was a complete gentleman, only touching her to help her positioning and only after permission. 

“Why is he helping you then?” Kiki asked, completely confused.

“I don’t know,” Raina admitted. “He just seems like a really nice guy.”

_ And maybe a bit lonely. _

In between sessions, when she had the breath to, Raina had tried asking questions to learn more about him. She knew he had grown up in Brooklyn, though he had remarked it was nothing like he remembered. She found that odd, considering he only seemed maybe a year or two older than she was and couldn’t think of how different it would be. He didn’t seem to have any family or friends to speak of and…

“He’s a serial killer,” Alex concluded, and Kiki snapped her fingers in agreement.

“No, he’s not!” Raina exclaimed, horrified.

She tried to ignore the fact that at one point before she’d gotten to know him, a similar worry had popped up.

“I agree with Alex,” Kiki said.

"Whatever." 

"Besides, you're  the one who watches all those crimes shows," Alex said. "If it was one of us, you would think the same thing." 

"Yeah, well..." 

  
"Oh, I know," Kiki said. "He must be fine. It's the only thing that makes sense." 

"Him just being a nice person isn't a good enough reason?" 

"Nope," they both said.

Raina rolled her eyes as they laughed. 

“For real though? You should get a picture of him on your phone,” Kiki said. “That way if something happens to you, we know what he looks like.”

“I’m not sure taking a picture of someone during a jog will come up organically, Kiki.”

“Sis, have you not heard of social media? People take random pictures all the time.”

“She’s got a point,” Alex said.

“Fine, whatever. I’ll take a picture if that’ll get y’all off my back.”

“Uh, have you met us? You think  _ that’s  _ when we will stop clowning you?”

This time, she couldn’t help but join in their laughter.


	2. Chapter 2 - Raina

**Chapter 2**

The run had been a good one, Raina finally seeing some progress in her stamina. She could go longer than when she first started, and the morning calisthenics weren’t winding her as much. When their routine had ended, she had settled on the bench and greedily drank from her bottle of water. She watched as Steve began to stretch, amused by Sampson’s antics of getting in his way.

“So, what’s your deal?” Raina asked.

Steve had been doing a side lunge stretch but straightened at her question.

“My deal?” he repeated.

Granted, it had been a sudden question and Raina worried he had taken it in a way she didn’t intend.

“What I mean is,” she clarified, “what do you do when you’re not wasting your time training strangers in the park at 5 in the morning?”

He smiled, settling on the ground and braced his arms against his knees.

“I don’t consider this a waste of time,” he said. “And I wouldn’t say we’re strangers now, would you?”

Raina couldn’t help her bright smile.

“No,” she said, “I wouldn’t say that.”

It had been a while ago, but she knew that Alex and Kiki’s teasing had gotten to her, more so because she normally was a bit more careful about hanging around men she didn’t know that well. But she hadn’t gotten any vibes from Steve that had put her on edge. Besides Sampson loved him, and her dog had a way of sniffing out untrustworthy people. 

“I was just thinking,” Raina continued, “that I don’t know that much about you. Except that your name is Steve, you apparently have a dedication to running, you’re super fit and really nice, you seem to be a dog person and sometimes, you look kind of sad.”

“Sad?” Steve asked.

“Yeah,” Raina said, “I don’t know...I mean, it’s none of my business or anything, I just kind of notice…”

Raina trailed off as Steve looked away, wondering if she had crossed a line. She scrambled to change the subject.

“Never mind,” she said, “forget I said anything.”

“No,” Steve sighed, “no, it’s….”

He circled one of his hands around his wrist as he turned to look back at her.

“I’ve been out of the world for a while,” he said, “and it’s been a hard adjustment for me. Harder than I realized, I guess.”

Raina pondered on his odd phrasing and then was hit with sudden clarity.

“Oh,” she said, “were you on active duty or something? Like in the military or something?”

Steve blinked at her.

“Hah! I knew it! Well, not really but it makes sense now. See, my brother has a friend who’s in the army. He had a hard adjustment period when he came back from active duty. He moved in with my brother out in California and has a very strict routine too. He says it helps.”

Raina sat her water bottle next to her and clapped her hands. Sampson rose and came, sitting in front of her and resting his head on her lap. She scratched behind his ears.

“If you want, I can give you the name of a really good therapist. One of her specializations is providing care for people with PTSD, among other things. Maybe having someone to talk to will help.”

“Ah, thanks.”

“No pressure or anything,” she added quickly. “Just if you need it. And I’m not saying you do or anything and really, therapy is nothing to be ashamed of, I think people would be a lot happier if they went to therapy and I’m...just going to shut up now.”

Steve laughed softly.

“Hey, it’s ok,” he said. “I do, I appreciate the offer. But, this helps.”

“Oh yeah?” Raina asked.

“Yeah,” he said, “you’re good company.”

The days went on and Raina grew more confident about engaging with him, especially as she felt she had made a big revelation. Though she noticed that out of all of the things she learned about him, he rarely spoke of his time in the army. She didn’t press him on it, but always made sure he knew she was there for an open ear. And as time passed, bit by bit, he relaxed around her. When he would normally give her a polite distance, he would step closer or settle next to her when they took a break. He was more teasing, his blue eyes lighting up with a bit more mirth. Not only was she getting fitter, but she was also now a morning person and found that she was able to tackle more things in her day. Seeing Steve every morning helped set her mood for the rest of the day and when he smiled at her, she wondered if the same was for him too.

“So, what’s one random thing about you?” Raina asked.

They were lingering after their morning runs now, making more time for conversation. The bench was cool against her skin, the wood still damp from the rain late last night. She didn’t mind, knowing she’d take a shower anyway once she got home.

“Hmm,” Steve mused. “I like to draw.”

He sat next to her, his body close enough that she could bump her leg against his own. Raina raised a brow and tucked one leg underneath her.

“Really?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he said. “I took a few art classes when I was younger.”

“Could I see some of your drawings?”

He leaned back against the bench, draping one arm across the back of it. Raina didn’t miss the muscles that flexed with the movement.

“I haven’t done much in a while,” he admitted.

“What types of things did you draw?”

“A few comic panels,” he said, “just sketches really. I’d like to do some landscaping or maybe portrait drawings.”

“Why don’t you?” she asked. “What’s stopping you?”

A look shifted across his face but left just as quickly. He angled his body more towards her.

“What about you?”

“Oh no, I can’t draw.”

“No,” he said. “What’s one random thing about you?”

“Oh! Hm. Well, I love to sing and write music. Not that I’d make a career out of it.”

“Why not?” he asked.

She laughed and waved one hand.

“I’m not that good,” she said.

“Can I hear one of your songs?” he asked.

Heat flamed across Raina’s cheeks. Steve studied her, his smile growing.

“What?” he asked. “I’m sure it’s great.”

“Hah, well,” she said. “I’ll share one of my songs when I can see some of your drawings.”

He straightened and held out his hand. She glanced at it curiously.

“We have a deal,” he said, “let’s shake on it.”

“Dude, it doesn’t need to be this formal.”

“I’m old fashioned.”

She rolled her eyes but smiled and accepted his hand. They had a firm shake and Steve sat back, satisfied.

“You’re kind of a dork, huh?” she asked.

“Is that bad?”

“Hmm. No, you make it work.”

He gave her that bright smile that lit up his eyes and Raina felt something stir in her chest. She realized, at that moment, that she was catching feelings.

_ ‘Well, damn.’ _

__

_____________________________

Raina’s apartment was a modest one-bedroom apartment that took three flights of stairs to reach. The neighborhood was quiet and when the weather was good, she could take a leisurely twenty-minute walk to reach her parent’s restaurant. As she ushered Steve inside, she tried not to feel self-conscious about the fact that this was the first time in a while she had a man in her place. 

“So, this is me,” Raina said.

Steve stepped into the living room, smiling as Sampson ran to his bed in the corner of the living room. It was under a large window that allowed the dog to sunbathe whenever he was napping. There were potted plants along the windowsill and the walls were painted a light blue. The wooden floor had some scratches but was mostly covered up by a multi-colored rug of browns and blues on the floor. A small television was settled in one corner on a makeshift stand of crates and in the other, a guitar sat in a wooden chair next to a keyboard piano resting on a stand. 

“It’s nice,” he said. 

“You think so?” she asked. “I had to scrounge for almost everything. If you ever need a haggler or want to go thrift shopping, I’m your girl.” 

  
Steve smiled at her and then wandered further into the room. Raina tossed her keys into a ceramic bowl on the coffee table in front of the couch. 

“Want something to drink?” 

“Water, please.” 

There was an archway that led to a small kitchen where a few pans were sitting in the sink, though they looked to be clean. Raina grabbed some water bottles and handed one to him. He accepted it before his eyes went to her refrigerator door. There were flyers and menus and a few cards that looked to be an invitation to events. Steve noted with interest that some of the cards had her name.

  
“You performed?” he asked. 

Raina followed his gaze and then nodded when she spotted the cards. 

“Oh yeah, a few times. Some clubs have open mic nights or someone I meet at my folk’s place will invite me.” 

“And you said you couldn’t make a career of it,” he teased. 

Raina shook her head and smiled. 

“It’s really not that big of a deal.” 

“I don’t know, having your name on something seems like it is.” 

Raina walked back out to her living room and he nodded towards her guitar. 

“You practice a lot?” 

“Almost every day,” she said. “To be honest, I haven’t really come up with anything new lately.” 

  
Steve noted the hint of frustration in her voice and settled down next to her on the couch. Raina took a swig of water and then placed it on the table. She settled against the couch cushions, leaning towards him slightly. 

“When I write music, I want it to come from a place of what I’m feeling. But lately, there’s just been...I don’t know, nothing exciting in my life. Except you, I guess.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with things being quiet,” he said. 

Raina glanced at him. He was gazing ahead at her windowsill and she had a sudden thought that she might have said the wrong thing. 

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I was trying to say that….well, I’m sure you’ve gone through a lot…” 

Steve refocused on her, a smile tugging at his lips.

  
“You don’t need to apologize so much,” he said. “I’m made of sterner stuff.” 

“Right.” 

“So you sound like you’re not happy.” 

“It’s not that. I mean, I love my family and despite having drama sometimes, the job is good. But I’m a grown woman and I don’t like the idea that I’m reliant on them. I mean I didn’t go to college, though I did do a few music programs.” 

She inclined her head at him. 

“What about you?” 

  
“I went to art school for about a year.” 

“Oh really?” 

“Yeah, but is that what you want to do? Go back to school?” 

Raina sighed. 

“I don’t know. I’ve never really had a clear idea of what I wanted for my life. I mean, I know my Dad wants me to take over our restaurant and while that doesn’t seem horribly bad, I want to be sure. My brother always knew what he wanted to do and he’s in computers, so he’s going to make good money, regardless, I’m sure. When he graduated high school, he moved out to California and never looked back. I mean, he visits and stuff, of course, but when it came to his career, he knew what he wanted. So, I’m my Dad’s backup plan. I know he doesn’t mean it that way, but I get it. It’s our family's legacy since his dad left it to him and Dad and he wants to make sure it stays in the family. But that’s the thing, even he knew what he wanted and he worked towards it. I have no idea what I want. Do you get that feeling sometimes? Like you're lost?” 

“More than you can imagine.” 

She smiled at him, sensing that kindred feeling. Raina enjoyed Steve’s company not just because she was attracted to him, but she got the sense that he was a sincere person. It was in the way he responded to her, how he held her gaze, how he listened. And now he was sitting in her living room, listening to her lament about how she had no direction in her life. It was the first time she had brought the topic up and Raina felt it was as good a time as any. 

“Are you single?” she asked. 

Steve blinked, a soft flush rising on his cheeks. 

“Ah, no,” he said. “I mean, yes, I am, I…” 

“Recent breakup?” 

Steve looked away and Raina hummed, slightly disappointed. 

“Breakups can be hard,” she said. 

“It was more of a circumstance of what happened.” 

“What do you mean?” 

  
“It’s a long story.” 

Sampson rolled from his back and shook himself. He trotted past them to the water bowl near the kitchen and began drinking. 

“I’m single,” she said suddenly. “In case you were wondering.” 

Steve looked at her and Raina decided she liked seeing him blush. The fact that he could be embarrassed by such things was charming. 

“Have you ever dated a black woman before?” 

  
“I….well...dating was a bit different back in my day.”

“Back in your day?” Raina asked, confused. 

“I...what I mean is, it was just different for me, I guess."   
  


“You’re really not making any sense, you know that, right?” 

“That tends to happen. Sorry.” 

“So, are you celibate or something?” she asked. “Have you ever…” 

“People are pretty open about these things, huh?” 

“Is that your way of saying you are?” 

  
“No.” 

“No, you’re not or…”

  
“Look, I just... I don’t really know how to talk to women.” 

“You’re talking to me.” 

  
“Yes, I know but…” 

“Or is that you don’t find me attractive?” 

“What? No! I mean, you are beautiful dame..”

Raina’s brows rose.

“Woman!” he amended quickly. “You’re a beautiful woman!” 

Raina grinned at him and he huffed out a breath and rubbed his hand through his hair. She nudged his shoulder. 

“I’m just messing with you,” she said.

He gave her a look and she giggled.    
  


“Seriously, you sound so old school, you know? I mean, there’s nothing wrong with that if that’s your thing, but you don’t have to be embarrassed or anything about who you date or whatever. I don’t judge.” 

“Thanks, I guess?” 

He smiled, the pink still there on his cheeks. 

  
“What about you?” he asked. 

  
“Me?” 

  
“Yeah,” he said. “I imagine you’ve had a lot of suitors.” 

Raina found it amusing that he had this habit of speaking like some 1940’s novel. 

“I’m very selective about people in my life,” she said. “A few past relationships taught me that. So you should count yourself lucky.”

“I do.” 

This time, it was Raina who felt heat spread across her face as their gazes met. He was smiling at her, those eyes of his holding her own in a steady gaze. The moment was only broken when Sampson nudged his bowl across the wood floor, making a scraping sound. They looked over to the dog who gazed back at them, almost accusingly. 

“I guess he’s hungry,” she sighed. “Just like me, he gets rude when he’s hungry.” 

Steve laughed and she grinned as she got up. 

“Speaking of hungry, I can feed him and if you want, we can go to my folks' place for some food.” 

She almost said like a date but decided against it. Raina preferred things happening organically and that seemed to be going well so far. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3 - Raina

**Chapter 3**

Kiki was giving Raina a pointed look that she was doing her best to ignore. The restaurant was slow today, with only her and Steve and another couple who were chatting at a table on the other end. 

“So, you are?” Kiki asked, smiling at Steve. 

Steve returned her smile and extended his hand.

“Steve Rogers,” he said. 

“I’m Kiki, Raina’s friend.”

“Nice to meet you, ma’am.” 

Kiki’s brows rose and she grinned at Raina. Raina gave her a pointed look as Steve glanced around the restaurant. Her mother had designed the interior and it was something she was proud of. The brick walls were decorated with art from local artists and greenery spread around the place gave it a natural feel. There was soft lighting coming from the hanging lamps and paneled windows in the front. The tables were wicker tables that her father and a friend had refurbished and redone, along with the wooden stools along the bar. There was a chalkboard wall with the special of the day written on it, hanging above the leather booth seats. 

“You can sit wherever,” Kiki said. “Raina, a second?” 

Steve nodded and headed over to a table that was closer to the back. Raina turned to Kiki, ready for the woman’s teasing.

“So,” Kiki said, “You with a white guy, huh?”

“We’re not dating, Kiki.” 

  
“Oh no? I mean, he is fine, I’ll give him that. Is he single?” 

“Yeah.” 

“So…” 

  
“You know, I don’t have to immediately start dating him, right?” 

“And you’re going to stay just friends with that attitude.” 

Raina rolled her eyes. 

“Anyway, wait here. I’mma get Alex.” 

  
Raina didn’t have a chance to protest as Kiki stepped away to head back towards the kitchen. Raina headed towards Steve and sat in the seat across from him.

“This place is nice,” he said.

“Thanks,” she said. “They’ve worked hard on this place. We actually had enough to do renovations about last year.” 

“And you’ve worked here the whole time?” 

“Yep. It was my first job as early as I could carry a spoon.” 

“Does your father cook?” 

“Yeah, my mom and my dad. Dad is more of a grill guy and mom handles the other dishes. Alex, you’ll meet him later, is actually wanting to go to culinary school and open his own place one day. Say, how well can you handle spice?” 

His brows raised at the challenge in her tone and then he grinned. 

“How spicy can you make it?” 

  
“Oh ho, you’re going to regret asking that question.” 

“Raina!” 

She looked over to see Alex standing near the kitchen door, waving towards her, urgently. 

“One sec,” she said. “I’ll be right back.” 

“Sure.” 

Steve glanced back at the menu as she got up and walked over to Alex. He grabbed her arm and yanked her inside. 

“Ow!” 

“Holy shit,” he hissed.

Kiki stood behind him, looking just as confused as Raina felt.

“What?” Raina demanded. “What is it?” 

“Do you know who that is?” 

  
“Yeah, that’s Steve,” she said. 

“Who’s Steve?” 

  
The question came from her father, who rounded the corner. Joe was a tall man, with lines around his eyes and a well-groomed beard. He had played sports during his time in high school and claimed that running the restaurant is what kept him in shape now that he had retired from that active life. 

“The guy Raina is dating,” Kiki said.

Her father looked at her and she waved a hand.

  
“We’re not dating, Daddy,” she said. “I told you, we started running together and hanging out a bit for a few months.”

“Huh. How old is he?”

“Around my age I think,” she said. “And I am not taking any lectures about this. We’re not even dating.”

“Still though,” Joe said. “You should have told me.”

“I did. And I told momma. I shouldn’t have to. I’m an adult. Do you bug Micah whenever he meets a girl?”

“Rai, you know I’m not trying to…”

“Sir, I’m not trying to interrupt,” Alex said quickly, “but the point is that she’s with Steve Rogers.” 

At those words, Joe’s eyes widened in shock. 

“So what, you know him already?” Kiki asked.

“He’s Captain America!” Alex snapped. “The super-soldier from World War II?!”

The women gave him a blank look and Alex thumped the heel of his hand against his forehead as he groaned.

“Unbelievable,” he groaned. “Do ya’ll not watch the news or anything!?”

“I don’t like taking in too much news,” Raina said. “It can get depressing.”

"You watch crime television!" 

Raina shrugged. 

“I get my news from social media,” Kiki said. “My friends tell me what’s up.”

“You,” Alex said, pointing to Kiki, “are a part of the problem.”

“Raina,” Joe said, “Captain America was a literal superhero during World War II. Your grandfather told me stories about him, though he never got to see him in action. But the man is a legend.”

“They’ve got an exhibit on him and the Howling Commandos at the Smithsonian,” Alex added. “Hell, when they found him there was a whole three-part piece series about his history and how they had managed to find him and wake him up. They’ve been playing it all over the place!” 

  
“I didn’t see anything about it,” Kiki said. 

“I don’t understand,” Raina said. “You keep saying World War II, but he’d be grandpa’s age if that were true. He looks to be about my age.”

“Super. Serum,” Alex emphasized. “The stuff probably kept him from aging. I mean, it’s probably why he’s still alive!”

“Why do you know so much about this?” Kiki asked.

“Because I am an informed citizen,” Alex said. “And watch things besides trash reality television.”

“Nigga, are you coming for me? I know you’re not coming for me.”

“Hey now, what’s going on in here?”

Jacquelyn stepped into the kitchen from the back door, a bundle in her arms. Joe stepped forward and immediately took it from her. 

“Mrs. Jackie, your daughter is dating a superhero,” Kiki said.

Jacquelyn’s brows rose and Raina shook her head.

“We’re not dating, Mama.”

“But he’s a superhero?” Jacquelyn asked.

“It’s Captain America, Jackie,” Joe said.

Shock crossed Jacquelyn’s face and Alex rounded on Kiki and Raina.

“See? She knows who he is!”

“Are you sure?” Jacquelyn asked. 

“Go look,” Alex said. “He’s sitting in the dining area.”

  
Jacquelyn moved past them and stepped outside. A few seconds later she came back in, still looking stunned as she turned to her daughter. 

“Raina, sweetie, how did you not know who he is?”

“I don’t know! He never brought it up!”

“Well, we have to meet him now,” Jacquelyn said. “I was going to wait until it became official, but…”

“Official?” Raina asked, confused.

“Well, yes,” Jacquelyn said. “You wouldn’t be getting up before God and the rest of us to run with a man you didn’t like. And you are a catch! It was only a matter of time before he asked you out or you asked him.”

“I... thank you?”

“Hon, I will say, you need to start asking harder questions though. And maybe watch the news a bit more, yeah?”

______________________

Raina tried to compose herself when she reached their table again, but it was clear she wasn’t as successful as she thought when Steve looked at her curiously.

“Is everything ok?”

“Are you really Captain America?”

She watched the shock flicker across his face. She had meant to ease into it, but it was too pressing for her to do it subtly. 

“What?”

“I know everything,” she said quickly. “I mean, I don’t know everything and actually, what I do know doesn’t make sense to me, but, well, is it true? Are you supposed to be the guy they found in the ice?”

Resignation settled in his expression, the tension seeping into his shoulders.

“Yes,” he said.

“Oh,” she said. “I guess I thought you were gonna say no. Ok...uh...well….”

She didn’t have a real plan for confronting him. After all, she couldn’t quite wrap her mind around the fact that a man who looked to be around her age was actually the age of her grandfather. She glanced back towards the kitchen, but no one was in sight. Likely her mother ensuring that they were given space, something she could appreciate. 

“Was this some sort of test or something?” she asked.

“Test?” he asked, perplexed.

“I don’t know! I don’t know anything about this type of stuff! What, are you using me as a guinea pig for how to acclimate or something? I mean, things have changed since you were last awake and…”

“Raina, slow down,” Steve said. “Please just let me explain, ok?”

She pressed her lips together and crossed her arms. He sighed.

“When I met you that day in the park, I had only been given clearance to leave the facility for two weeks.”

More questions sprang up at that sentence alone, but she held her tongue.

“I was lost. Everything had changed and it was all hard to take in. When I was out here, no one knew who I was. But when I was back in the facility everyone knew who I was. Everyone was watching me, assessing me, and I needed to clear my head. Running helped me focus. All I had to do was put one foot in front of the other and that was all that mattered. And you were right, the routine helped. It was some semblance of order in my life I could count on. Just like I started counting on seeing you every day. That’s why when you asked for me to run with you, well, I couldn’t say no.”

She was trying to maintain her anger, but it was starting to slip. This was not what she had expected him to say.

“Then a few weeks went by and it felt like I could breathe again around you. It was simple, easy. You didn’t expect anything from me. You made me laugh. I could forget about what was bothering me for a while. It’s why I didn’t want to tell you who I really was. I wouldn’t have even known when to start myself.”

“Start with telling me who you are,” she said. “Really. I want to know who you are and what happened from  _ you, not _ newspapers or television.”

“Ok,” he said. “Fair enough.”

______________________________

Moments later, Raina sat, trying to process the story he told her. There were some vague parts and some things she wondered if he left out on purpose, but for the most part, Steve was lost in this new world, with everything and everyone he remembered gone or changed so much he couldn’t recognize it anymore.

“So, now what?” she asked.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, are unmarked vans going to roll up and take me because I know who you are, or whatever?”

“No,” he said. “I don’t think so.”

“You don’t think so!?”

He gave a half-smile and she blew out a breath.

“This isn’t the time for jokes, Steve.”

“Sorry.”

“I’m...well, you could have told me sooner.” 

  
“Would you have believed me?” 

  
She winced and tapped her fingers against the table.

  
“I mean, I would have looked it up I guess. You know they have an exhibit on you, right?” 

  
“Yes,” he said. 

“Is that weird for you?” 

  
“Yes.” 

She gave him a sympathetic look. All their conversations had a different meaning now that she had real context to him. 

“Well, I mean, the war is over now. So, you’re not Captain America anymore, right?” 

  
“That’s what they say,” he said. “But I don’t know.” 

“What do you mean?” 

He shook his head. 

  
“What?” she asked. “ Is it classified?” 

  
“Something like that.” 

“What do you do now?”

“Not much,” he said. 

“What is it like?” she asked. “Compared to what you know?”

“Like stepping into a completely new world.”

“But how much of it have you seen?”

Steve waved a hand around him.

“This is pretty much it. And a boxing ring up on the 55th.”

“Come on,” she sighed. “That means you haven’t left New York!”

“I saw a lot of the world back in the day.”

“Yeah, during wartime. Maybe it would help if you got out and saw more of the world.”

“Maybe.” 

He didn’t sound too convinced, but Raina’s mind was still wheeling from the realization that this was a man who had been alive over one hundred years ago. 

“This is so wild.” 

  
“Pardon?” 

“You! This! I mean….man, I know there’s crazy things that happen in the world but….” 

  
She paused as another realization hit her. 

“Oh my gosh, this all makes sense! I mean, why you seemed confused by the things I say sometimes. You don’t know any new slang, do you?” 

Steve shrugged and Raina clapped her hands together, delighted.

“And you don’t get current pop culture references either, do you? What’s the last movie you saw?” 

“Ah, well, technically I saw a documentary on myself.”

“Alex said they have some historical dramas based off of you. You know, like recreating your life or whatever. I haven’t seen any though.” 

Steve looked slightly alarmed and she laughed.

“Hey, uh, are you guys ready to order?” 

Raina, who had been so excited she hadn’t noticed someone approaching, looked to Alex. Alex was staring intently at Steve, who inclined his head at him.

“You’re not a server, Alex,” Raina said dryly.

Kiki walked up, glaring at him. 

“That’s what I told him,” Kiki said.

“Sir, my name is Alex Johnson and it is an honor to meet you.” 

Steve’s brows rose as Alex saluted him. Kiki swatted him on the back of his neck and Alex glared at her.

“Ow!” 

“Stop being so corny,” she said. 

“It’s called being respectful.”

“Alex is the one who told me about you,” Raina said. “Since I’m all uninformed and whatnot.” 

“Ah,” Steve said in understanding. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Alex.” 

  
Alex grinned as he shook hands with Steve. Joe and Jacquelyn stepped out and Raina sunk down in her seat, her face flaming. But to her surprise, her father introduced himself with no indication of the usual suspicion he had with most of the men he brought around. 

“Captain Rogers,” he said. 

Steve met the other man’s steady gaze and something seemed to pass between them. He offered a small smile. 

“You can just call me Steve.” 

  
Joe’s brows rose and then he nodded and gestured to Jacquelyn.

“This is my wife, Jacquelyn,” he said.

“Ma’am,” Steve said, shaking her hand as well. 

“I’m sorry they’re crowding you,” Jacquelyn said. “We normally don’t have celebrities here.” 

  
“Oh, I’m not a celebrity.” 

“I’m sure some would disagree,” Jacquelyn said. “I hope Raina hasn’t been rude or anything.”

“Mama!” 

“No,” Steve said, smiling. “Your daughter is an amazing person. I can see where she gets it from.” 

Jacquelyn beamed at him. She met her daughter’s gaze and then turned to the others.

“All right, everyone back to your stations. We’ve still got a place to run. Kiki, take their orders and don’t dawdle, you hear?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

No one argued and soon Raina and Steve were left alone.

“So, was that as awkward for you as it was for me?” 

“Trust me, that wasn’t the worst I’ve had.” 

She smiled at that and he inclined his head.

“You’re not angry?” 

“Angry?” 

“About me.” 

“Oh. Well, I mean, out of the secrets you could have been hiding, this is definitely the best option. I mean, you could have said you were a murderer or something.” 

“It’s very concerning that that was your fallback assumption.” 

“I watch a lot of true crime television sometimes,” she said. “When you binge-watch those shows you start thinking everyone is going to kill you.” 

Steve blinked at her. 

“Maybe you should watch something else.”

“Yeah, that’s what my mom says. But don’t worry. I have a whole list of things I’m going to show you. If your secret government friends will let you, I mean.” 

Steve grinned.

“I’m sure I can make it work.” 

  
  



	4. An Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of an interlude

**Interlude (Chapter 4)**

“You are a long way from home, Lady Yisena.” 

Yisena smiled as her fingers drifted along the smooth column before her, studying the imposing figure in front of her. Heimdall hadn’t even flinched when she appeared suddenly, materializing by her own power.

“Lady?” she mused. “Must we be so formal, Heimdall?”

The guardian’s golden eyes never wavered, though he inclined his head slightly.

“I was not aware that our relationship was less than so.”

Yisena sighed, her skirts swirling around her as she turned to face him fully.

“I’ve only been gone for a few centuries, you know. Has Asgard forgotten me?”

“Have your own people?”

There was no inflection in the question; no hint of accusation. He was merely asking a question. It didn’t mean that she had to like it though. She strode past him and recognized that her ability to do so was proof that she was  _ not _ so forgotten from memory. She had earned the trust of the Aesir long ago. It was hard-earned, though she rarely had made use of it until now. 

She didn’t go far, pausing to gaze at the cracked edges of the rainbow bridge. Yisena planted a hand on her hip, the bangles on her arm clinking. She turned back to Heimdall, waving a hand to the damage with a raised brow.

“I had warned the Odinson of the deception that lay in his brother’s heart. How unfortunate that I was right.”

Yisena could feel the weight of Heimdall’s eyes as they sharpened on her and she smiled slowly.

“You are not the only one who sees, Gatekeeper.”

“Heimdall!”

They turned to see the Odinson himself approach, his red cape billowing behind him. Thor landed near Yisena, his swirling hammer causing the air to ruffle her dress lightly. He frowned as he turned to face her, his eyes darting to Heimdall and back.

“Hello Lord Thor,” Yisena said, smiling. “You’re looking as handsome and imposing as ever.”

“Lady Yisena.”

His greeting was cautious as Mjölnir stayed firmly in his grip.

“Easy, god of thunder,” she said, smirking. “I am not here to battle. I have retired.”

Both men stared at her and she planted her hands on her hips.

“What?” She demanded.

“Your battles are ones of legend,” Thor said, “you have been hailed as a warrior goddess since I’ve met you.”

“Your war cry sends a chill to even the most hardened of warriors,” Heimdall added mildly.

“Yes, yes, I am aware,” Yisena said, “but I have moved past all of that.”

Thor seemed ready to argue but withheld.

“Why are you here, Lady Yisena?” he asked instead.

“I have come to trade favors,” she declared.

“Trade favors?” Thor asked.

“Yes,” Yisena said, settling on one of the steps of the raised dais. “I seek protection for a... disciple of mine.”

“Disciple?”

“Yes,” Yisena said, “she is rather adventurous and headstrong. Just as I like them, but she has shown a tendency to get herself in rather dangerous situations.”

Thor’s brows furrowed.

“Why can you not offer her your own protection?”

“My powers are rather limited at the moment.”

Heimdall and Thor shared a glance.

“Why?” Thor asked.

“I don’t recall you asking so many questions in the past.”

“Things have been treacherous of late, Lady Yisena,” he replied. “It requires caution, even with allies.”

Yisena raised a brow, her full lips curling upwards.

“How astute of you, young prince,” she mused. “I do not remember you being so last time we were together.”

Blue eyes narrowed and she laughed, clapping her hands together.

“Now the temper, I do remember.”

Thor tapped Mjölnir against his thigh, a twitch in his brow. She waved a hand towards the Bifrost.

“Beings across the nine realms and beyond can sense the loss of the Bifrost. Worse still, the Tesseract has been discovered upon Midgard, as has Loki. These events do not bode well for not just Midgard.”

She was pleased to note that neither questioned her on why she had such knowledge.

“Even now, I can sense Odin conjuring dark energy,” she said. “I assume it is to transport you there? Such actions are taxing on the All-Father and your absence during his weakness would prove inopportune. I am offering a simpler solution. I can send you to Asgard.”

“Did you not just say your powers are limited?” Thor asked.

“Yes, but that is not one of the limitations. I can send others to Midgard, though I cannot go physically myself.”

Thor regarded her for a moment.

“And in exchange, you wish for me to place your disciple under my protection.”

“A rather simple trade. After all, have you not already claimed to put Midgard under your protection?” 

“Indeed.” 

Yet, they both continued staring at her. Yisena sighed. 

“I have no ill motivations towards you or the rest of the Aesir. I just have a young mortal that needs looking after.”

There was a pause before he spoke again.

“Truly, that is all you request?”

“Yes.”

Thor stared at her and she raised a brow.

“Who is this woman that she has the protection of a goddess?” he asked.

“One who has discovered something that I thought was lost to me,” Yisena murmured. “And for that, I am in her debt.”


	5. Chapter 4- Amara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the two main characters, Raina and Amara, will be designated by their names next to the chapter. It's my first time doing a change of perspective on each chapter, so this is a fun experience, but I hope it's not too jarring!

**Chapter 4**

Amara Johnson took in the chasm in the sky with a bit more calm than others around her.

In fact, the first emotion she felt was one of irritation. The one time she finally managed to come visit her cousin in New York, had to be the time aliens decided to invade. They spilled from the sky, an army of giant whale-like creatures and flying vehicles manned by large gray-skinned aliens.

Still, despite the immediate terror and threat of death, the phenomenon was actually quite fascinating to watch. It was the sense of surrealness she had been experiencing over the last few months; that the world wasn’t always what you thought it to be.

Screeching tires, shattering glass, and deafening roar of explosions were the backdrop to the increasing panic and pandemonium as armored creatures with mottled gray skin began unleashing havoc.

“Amara, get down!”

“All right, all right!” she groused, squatting low. “Damnit Alex, you don’t have to be so rough.”

Amara’s cousin was a head taller than her and had never had qualms shoving his younger cousin around. Coupled with the apocalyptic scene unfolding, she wasn’t really surprised that his overprotectiveness had gone up a notch. They had barely missed the sweeping gaze of one of the aliens that swerved overhead as its flying vehicle began blasting the row of cars and pedestrians as they fled in terror. Alex and Amara had taken up hiding in an abandoned alley, though there was no telling how long before they circled back around for stragglers.

“We gotta get out here,” Alex said.

“And go where?” Amara demanded. “They’re all over the place.”

Alex pressed his lips together and she felt a flicker of guilt. She knew there was no point snapping at him.

“Sorry,” she said. “Where are you thinking?”

Alex glanced around as if trying to catch his bearings. A car had exploded not too far from them, which hadn’t helped as smoke seemed to be covering the area.

“I think there’s a deli further down,” he said. “I know the owner -he said once they gotta a basement. Maybe we can hide out there.”

Amara nodded, trusting his judgment. Alex had always been a bit more level-headed, not as reactionary as she was. Plus, he had lived in this area for a few years and she trusted he could get them where they needed to go.

As Alex checked to see if they were clear, Amara slipped out her personal talisman. It was her souvenir from her trip in Kenya, a smooth, purplish-black stone that was bigger than the size of a quarter. And ever since she had the stone, she had dreams that had bled into her waking reality.

Amara wondered if there was any point in calling on Yisena. The goddess could be fickle at times, but she always had handy advice. Though if she didn’t show up, Alex would likely believe she had gone insane. Well, that worry wasn’t as strong with what was going around them.

The stone was warm in her palm and she decided she would wait to use it if she really needed to. And when Alex wasn’t so close to her; she couldn’t always control it well and wouldn’t be able to forgive herself if something happened to him because of her.

“Ok,” Alex said, “I think we’re good to try.”

They were careful as they weaved through the debris and destruction, ducking down whenever they heard the whir of engines overhead. They jumped over broken rock and concrete, their legs pumping as they sought out their destination. Alex skidded to a sudden stop and she ran into him.

“Shit,” he hissed.

Some of the aliens were on foot now, searching. Alex tugged her with him, taking off down another street and around the corner. They were in an alleyway with a couple of dumpster bins and discarded crates, with a chain-link fence at the end.

“I know there’s a backway,” he said, “come on.”

When they reached the fence, he began searching through the items littered around.

“What are you doing?”

“The fence is pretty high,” he said, “and I’m guessing you can’t jump it straight, right?”

“Jump it?”

Alex rolled his eyes at her appalled tone.

“Just pretend it’s one of those gymnastics competitions you used to do.”

It was subtle, but she could hear the snippiness in his tone. It came out once in a while; a reminder in how disparagingly different her upbringing had been from his. A while ago she would have argued with him, but she had been on a strong learning curve in her life as of late. Alex probably would have been better adapted to it than she would have been.

Alex glanced at her and hesitated from where he had been testing the weight of a large crate.

“Sorry.”

“It’s ok.”

Alex spared her another quick glance before continuing his work.

“We might be able to stack these,” he said, “make it high enough that we can get over easier.”

Amara nodded and began searching around, doing her best not to curl her lips at the smell coming from the dumpster. She was working on finding a few crates that didn’t look broken or flimsy when a sudden sniffling caught her attention. 

She paused before gingerly pushing aside a large bag of trash to reveal a pair of frightened eyes gazing up at her. It was a little girl wearing a Princess Tiana t-shirt and blue jeans, her white sneakers dirty with dust. The two puffs on the top of her head bobbed as she attempted to sink deeper into the small hiding space.

“I lost my mama,” she whimpered.

Amara felt her heart clench at the sight of the small child, and she reached out her hand.

“It’s ok,” she said, trying to keep her voice soothing. “We’ll help you find her.”

The girl glanced at her hand and shrunk away. Amara couldn’t blame her; she too had been taught at a young age to be wary of strangers.

“You can’t stay here, it’s not safe,” Amara said. “You can trust us, ok?”

The girl wiped at her face and reached out a tentative hand. Amara helped her to her feet and gently wiped some dirt from the girl’s face. Alex walked over to them, glancing at the little girl.

“Where’d she come from?” he asked.

“Mama said to hide if we get separated,” the little girl explained, “and then those monsters came.”

“That’s pretty smart,” Amara praised, and the girl gave her a wobbly smile.

“What’s your name?” Alex asked her.

“Mille.”

“Great name,” he said, “I’m Alex and that’s Amara. We need to go find help, so we can find your momma, ok?”

Millie nodded and he flashed her a smile.

“We gotta get over this fence first,” he said. “You think you can do that?” 

Millie glanced up the length of the fence and then to Alex, doubt evident on her face.

“It’ll be ok,” he assured her, “we’ll help you.”

Millie glanced to Amara who gave her an encouraging smile.

“Ok,” she said bravely. “I’ll try.”

Alex gave her a high five and then straightened. He strode over to the crates, testing their weight gingerly. He nodded to himself and glanced back at her.

“I’ll show you how to do it,” he said to Millie.

She nodded, watching intently as Alex did a jumping leap and climbed carefully up the fence. He swung his legs over and then jumped down, only stumbling a little from the impact.

“See?” he asked, grinning triumphantly. “Your turn, Millie.”

It took some work, but Amara managed to help her up the fence, allowing her to balance on her shoulders until she could reach the top. Millie clung precariously to the top, peering down nervously at Alex.

“I got you, little miss,” he said encouragingly. “Jump down.”

Suddenly, a warbling screech came from behind them. They turned to see two aliens coming towards them, their weapons raised. Millie screamed, curling tighter to the top of the fence.

“Amara, come on!”

Amara could feel her heart hammering as the creatures slinked threateningly towards them, still screeching at them in that odd warbling tone. She glanced to see Alex’s terrified face and the horror on Millie’s and knew instinctively there wouldn’t be enough time.

“Go on,” she urged the little girl, “Jump!”

The screeching grew closer, and Amara whirled to face them, looking around for some sort of weapon. She noticed a rusted pipe not too far from her and went for it.

“Amara!”

“Get her out of here!” Amara yelled back. “I’ll hold them off.”

“Are you fucking crazy?!”

A sudden pop and Amara ducked, feeling the heat sizzle past her. Millie screamed again, but when Amara looked towards them, she saw that she had fallen into Alex’s arms. The creatures were looking towards them and Amara threw one of the empty boxes that was near her. It slammed into one of them and it turned, hissing. 

“Take her and run, Alex!”

“I’m not…”

“Run!”

She managed to stumble backward as another blast went past her. The alien closer to her, struck her in the side with its gun, tossing her backward and she fell with a hard thump.

“Amara!”

She pushed herself up, glaring as it raised its weapon again. They had tossed her further from the fence, cutting off any second thoughts she may have had on reaching Alex. She glanced to the pair, noting with frustration that they still stood there, watching her in horror. She knew she only had one choice now – she had to give them time to getaway. 

Even if that meant being a distraction. 

“Come on,” she yelled at the aliens. “Come and get me!”

They did their warbling screech as they both closed in on her. She scooped up a few rocks and began throwing them, pelting her would-be attackers with them.

“Amara, what are you doing?!” Alex yelled at her.

“Don’t!” she yelled back.

Alex had began to climb the fence, catching the attention of one of the aliens again. Millie yelped and stumbled backward when it aimed at them. Amara threw a well-aimed rock at its helmet and it whirled to her in a rage.

_ Kind of dumb, aren’t they? _

“Go, Alex! Take her and go!”

Amara knew she couldn’t stay and argue with him and took off running, hoping that he’d do the same with Millie. When she turned the corner, she barely dodged a blast that broke apart a piece of the building next to her. Something heavy hit her shoulder, but she winced through the pain and kept running.

_ Just let Alex and Millie be safe _ .

The heavy thuds of running sounded behind her, urging her to pick up the pace. She jumped across the hood of an abandoned car and managed to narrowly escape another blast that careened towards her. She had no idea which way she was going but all she knew was that she had to  _ keep  _ going.

Dirt and rubble exploded abruptly in front of her and she cried out as she was thrown back. She hit the side of a car and groaned. The car creaked with a sudden weight and when she turned to look, an alien growled down at her, its weapon raised.

Amara skittered backward, barely noticing the sting of pain as her hands were cut across broken glass and rubble. More aliens were crawling out towards her and she stumbled to her feet. Glancing around, she realized she was surrounded.

Well, if there was any time to use the stone, now would be it.

She inhaled deeply, opening the mental channel that was connected to the stone. Heat surged through her and she focused it into her hands, concentrating. One of the aliens raised its glowing gun and Amara could feel her heart pounding. The gun fired and she raised her hands quickly, letting go of the surge of energy. The blast erupted and she was thrown backward. She landed with a surprised grunt, but only felt a tingling warmth in the center of her chest. She sat up quickly, her hands scrambling to find an injury.

_ I’m fine! I did it!  _

The sound of a weapon loading had her looking up to see the alien aiming its weapon at her and she raised her hands to shield herself.

“No!”

The pulse erupted into a shockwave that sent the aliens flying backward, their bodies smashing into the debris and broken cars around her. Amara scrambled to her feet, her hands trembling. She glanced down at the stone in wonderment, watching as the blood from her cut hands seemed to be absorbed into the stone. She released her grip, letting it dangle around her neck.

_ Well, that was new. _

Normally she had to consciously control what she wanted to do. This time, it had been a reaction. Though she had no idea why the stone had absorbed her blood. She would have to ask Yisena later what that meant.

_ If I survive this _ .

Her mind whirled over these questions, unaware that the aliens were regrouping. It was the familiar screeching that had her looking up, as she noted that it had gotten louder. She swallowed to see that there were more of them crowding towards her. She noticed that they were approaching her cautiously now and she felt a spur of hope. Raising up her hands, she waited for the same pulse, but nothing happened.

_ Oh, now you don’t want to work?! _

She grabbed the stone with one hand and kept the other raised, hoping she looked threatening.

“Back off!” she snapped, trying to ignore the tremble in her voice. “I’ll do it again!”

Still, the stone did nothing but glow. She grimaced and the aliens seemed to realize in the same moment that she could not, in fact, do it again. They advanced on her and she shook the stone in her hand.

_ Work, damn it! _

There was a sudden heavy shift in the air and Amara wondered if she had discovered a new ability. The aliens were suddenly enveloped in a bright and hot light and Amara stumbled as she realized that it wasn’t coming from her. She had to shield her eyes from the brightness and could hear them shrieking loudly. The distinct boom of thunder sounded before the shrieks abruptly stopped.

_ Was that...me?  _

She lowered her arm slowly, blinking as she glanced around her. The aliens had fallen, their corpses smoldering as a hulking man stood before her. The man was decked out in battle armor that looked like something from medieval times. Large discs lined the front of what looked to be a leather tunic and gleaming metal scales wrapped around some very impressive biceps. A red billowing cap finished the look and his appearance was made all the more intimidating in that he seemed to be covered in dirt and what looked to be purplish stains. Amara had the instinctive thought his massive size wasn’t completely due to the armor.

She blinked up at him from her spot on the ground and had to crane her head up to meet his gaze. Deep blue eyes blinked at her through his long, blonde hair and she felt that it was those eyes that struck her the most. They reminded her of the pictures her Aunt Elsie had sent to her from her travels, of the vibrant blue oceans of Santorini. The water had been a deep cerulean blue and Amara had wondered what lay in their depths.

Those eyes seemed to be assessing her just as closely, as his fingers flexed around what seemed to be a large hammer that still glowed. Breathtaking or not, the man was clearly dangerous. Her hand went to her stone again, though she wasn’t sure she could bluff her way out of this one. The man flashed her a disarming smile and reached out a large hand.

“Very impressive.”

“W-what?” she asked, warily.

“That display of power,” he explained. “I did not know that Midgard still had sorceresses.”

His voice had a booming quality to it; the kind of voice that was deep and went straight to her core. It made Amara swallow, though it wasn’t fear that she felt this time. She eyed him, taking in his massive form and the easy stance. When he simply continued smiling, she accepted the offered hand, letting him help her to her feet.

“Thanks,” she said, dusting off her pants. “And I’m not a sorceress.”

_ And what was a Midgard? _

“Oh?” he questioned. “I had assumed that Yisena was training a sorceress. She told me that I would sense her ancient magic in order to find you. Though it appears you seem to not have quite mastered it.”

Amara blinked.

“Yisena?” she asked, startled. “You know who Yisena is?”

“Aye,” the man said.

Well, at least she  _ knew  _ she wasn’t crazy. The fact that a complete stranger knew who Yisena was a relief. But, it also led to more questions than answers.

“Where is she? How do you know her? Who are you?”

The man raised a hand and it halted the flow of questions.

“I can understand your confusion,” he said, “but Lady Yisena made a request of me to look after you. She was aware of the dangers that were coming to Midgard.”

“Midgard?”

“Aye,” the man said. “This realm.”

“Oh, you mean Earth.”

“Aye.”

“Ok,” Amara said, trying to piece things together. “So you know Yisena and she asked you to come rescue me?”

“In a sense. I am Thor, son of Odin and Prince to Asgard.”

Amara gave him a once over.

“Thor? As in the God of Thunder?”

He smiled and she got the sense that her recognition pleased him.

“Aye.”

“How do you know Yisena? I mean, she’s considered a goddess from one of the African pantheons, not a Norse one.”

A sudden whirring caught his attention and he turned to see one of the alien vehicles approaching. Thor stepped in front of her and threw his hammer to the vehicle. It struck the alien riding it, knocking it from its perch, and sending the vehicle careening towards a building. It exploded, sparks, and wreckage flying everywhere. The hammer dutifully returned to his grip, and he turned to Amara with a smirk.

Only to find that she was gazing intently at the stone around her neck, seemingly unaware of his display of power.

A blonde brow rose slightly.

“Mortals,” he muttered. “They used to be easier to impress.”

“I just don’t get it,” she murmured, “why couldn’t she just come herself? And why isn’t this thing working how it’s supposed to?”

“Perhaps now is not the time for such questions.”

Amara looked to Thor and then nodded.

“R-right. Right. Ah, thank you for, you know, saving my life.”

“You are welcome. Though it is dangerous for you to be here alone.” 

Oh shit. In the face of what she had believed would be imminent death, she had almost forgotten.

“I’m not,” she said, “I mean, I was with my cousin and we were trying to get away through this alley. But there was this little girl who lost her momma and we couldn’t leave her behind. Then those alien things came after us and if they came after me then Alex and Millie could get away.”

Thor was staring at her and she trailed off, wincing internally.

“Ok, in hindsight that seemed like a stupid plan, but it was the only thing I could think of.”

“You were willing to sacrifice your lives for them.”

He did not phrase it as a question, studying her with curiosity. Amara shrugged.

“I mean, we likely were all gonna die anyway,” she said. “I figured if I could give them a chance, I should.”

“You did not intend on using your power?” he asked, sounding truly perplexed.

“You mean this?” she asked, grabbing the stone again. “Yeah, well, I’m not really good at controlling it yet.”

He frowned and she waved a hand.

“I have a few times, though. But it hasn’t worked how I want it to every time.”

“If I am understanding you correctly, you threw yourself in mortal danger, with no knowledge that you could, in fact, save yourself from such danger?”

“Ah...yeah.”

Thor regarded her for a moment longer and she had to keep herself from shifting under his gaze.

“She speaks true of you. You are a brave one,” he said finally. “Odd but brave.”

“Thanks?”

Thor smiled at her, before shaking his head slightly.

“Come. Others have sought shelter not too far from here. You will be safe there.”

“But my cousin…”

“He has likely come upon my comrade, Captain America. Go, I will ensure nothing blocks your path.”

_ Captain America? _


	6. Chapter 5 - Amara

**Chapter 5**

Thor stayed true to his word, striking down any aliens that she came across. They mostly kept their attacks focused on him and Amara was able to skirt past, running in what she hoped was the right direction. One alien leapt out at her and it wasn’t a hammer that struck it, but a red, white and blue shield. The alien went flying and the shield hurtled past her. She turned to see a man wearing a red, white and blue ensemble grab the shield and jog up to her.

“You all right, ma’am?” 

_ Ma’am?  _

“Amara!” 

Alex, who had been running behind the man, rushed past him. Millie clung to Alex’s back, her small hands gripping his t-shirt as he carried her.

“What the hell kind of stunt was that?!” he hissed when he reached her. “Who the hell do you think you are running off like that on your own?!” 

“Glad to see you too,” she grumbled, and he huffed. 

“We gotta move folks,” the man said, glancing between them. 

He was broadly built under his patriotic ensemble, blue eyes blinking beneath the cowl of his helmet. He carried his shield with a familiarity, swinging it out to strike an alien that had been racing towards them. It hit the alien with enough force to have it crashing into the two behind it. The shield rebounded back to the man and he caught it with practiced ease.

_ How did he do that?  _

“I gotta place for us to go, Cap,” Alex said. “It’s not too far from here.” 

‘ _ Cap?’  _

Amara raised her brows at her cousin but he ignored her. She glanced over to the man. He definitely took the patriotic theme to heart with that outfit.

“Ok, Alex. And is Raina...?” 

Amara glanced between the two men realizing they knew each other. 

“Raina’s out of town with her folks,” Alex said. “They closed the restaurant.” 

“Right,” Captain America said, with an expression of relief.

He looked upwards and Amara followed his gaze, eyes widening when she saw Thor hovering above them, his hammer whirling rapidly. 

“He can fly!” Millie breathed in amazement.

“Thor,” Captain America called. “Can you give us some cover?” 

“Aye, Captain.” 

Those blue eyes began to glow along with his hammer as lightning struck the aliens around them.

“Go!” the Captain ordered. 

Amara didn’t need to be told twice and took off after Alex, leaving the sounds of battle behind her. 

______________

“Thanks for letting us stay down here, Leonard,” Alex said. “Shit’s crazy up there.” 

Leonard was a portly man with a graying beard and kind eyes. He patted Alex’s shoulder as the young man passed him to sit next to Amara.

“No doubt,” the older man sighed. “I’ve seen a lot of shit in my life, but damn…” 

There were murmurs of agreement from the small ensemble in Leonard’s basement. Every couple of movements, the area would rumble, causing the lamp fixtures to flicker until the shaking subsided. Millie huddled next to Amara, who kept a secure arm over her shoulders. 

“Where’d those alien things even come from?” 

“It’s probably an inside job…” 

“End of days, man…” 

“I don’t think….” 

Millie tugged lightly on Amara’s jacket and she glanced down at her.

“Were you scared?” she whispered. “When you ran from the aliens?” 

She smiled at Millie, squeezing her shoulder lightly. 

“Oh…ah, yeah,” Amara answered. “I mean it was pretty scary, right?” 

Millie peered up at her curiously. 

“Then how come you did it?”

“Well,” Amara said, “I guess because I didn’t want you and my cousin to get hurt. We said we were gonna find your momma, right?” 

Millie nodded.

“Sometimes, even when it’s scary, you have to do the right thing.” 

“I wanna be brave like you,” Millie said. 

“You already are, little miss,” Alex said, flashing her a grin. “You saw Cap and asked for help, right? That was pretty brave.” 

“She did?” Amara asked.

“Yeah, I was so busy trying to find you that it took me a second to realize Millie took off. I panicked and followed her to find she had spotted Cap and was running after him.” 

“Who is Captain America anyway?” 

Amara regretted her question when a pair of incredulous eyes turned to her.

“Seriously?” Alex groaned. “Why you gotta embarrass me like that?” 

“What?” she demanded, refusing to allow the embarrassment to settle. 

“Captain Steve Rogers is a super-soldier who fought in World War II.” 

They glanced at Millie who gazed up at them patiently. 

“My class took a trip to the Smith…so….”

“Smithsonian?” Alex prompted. 

“Uh-huh. There was an exhibit about him and stuff,” she said. “We had to write a paper.” 

She pronounced the ‘x’ in exhibit with a slight lisp and Amara couldn’t help the small smile. She was so adorable.

“See?” Alex said. “Even the kid knows.” 

“Well, excuse me,” Amara grumbled. “So that’s his great grandkid or something?” 

“Nope, he’s the original. Cap was the first to undergo the super soldier program and went missing in action, frozen in the Arctic. They pulled him out a while back.”

“And how do you know all of this?” 

“They had a documentary special about it.” 

Huh.

“Must have missed that one. And you seem familiar, calling him ‘Cap’ and everything. What’s that about?” 

Alex grinned and pushed closer to her side. 

“You know the diner I’ve been working at?” he asked, lowering his voice. 

“Yeah?” 

“Well, Raina, you’ve met her…” 

“Yeah?” 

“She and Cap met a few months back and he started stopping by every Thursday afternoon.”

“Oh really?” Amara said, intrigued. “So are they dating?” 

“Dunno. Raina’s always been private about that stuff. She was just like you though, had no idea who he really was till  _ I  _ told her about it. It’s wild ya’ll don’t know this stuff.” 

She swatted his arm and they both shared a grin. He sobered as he looked at her.

“Don’t do that again, ok?” he asked softly.

“Do what?” 

“Go off on your own. We got each other, right?” 

Amara tapped her knuckles against his and nodded.

“Yeah,” she said softly.

She was beginning to think that telling her cousin about her last few months wasn’t going to be an easy task.

___________________________

It was the sudden quiet that alerted them that the turmoil was over. Alex volunteered to check things out and Amara strained her ears to hear any signs of struggle. 

A few moments later, he stepped back down. 

“It’s over.” 

They filed out one by one, making their way to the entrance which was still relatively intact. Amara helped Millie walk over shards of glass as they went through, pausing to take in the aftermath. The sounds of sirens filled the air as people began to come out of their hiding spaces to assess the damage. Alien forms laid prone wherever they landed, and the collapsed whale-like creatures lay heavily like huge blots on the cityscape. 

“The cleanup is going to be a pain in the ass,” Leonard grumbled. “They’ll likely block off the street for months.”

Amara glanced at him, wondering how that could possibly be his concern. But there was a tightness to his face, a sheen in her eyes that gave her pause. Alex nudged her and she read the look on his face. People handled things in their own way; she shouldn’t judge the man for how he decided to handle tragedy. 

“Can we look for my mama now?” 

Amara turned her attention to Millie, who gazed up at her hopefully. Alex nodded when she glanced at him. 

“Sure, hon,” she said and took her hand. “Let’s go.” 

In a short period of time, a semblance of order was slowly being restored to the city. Officers and medics began directing people to makeshift stations for medical attention and recuperation. As people took stock of the damages and loss, there was a communal sense of relief and shock. It was still too early to make sense of what had happened and why. 

They were told by an officer that there was a check-in station a few blocks down where people were gathering seeking family members or friends. They headed in that direction, Millie looking around intently for familiar faces. Her face grew more disheartened as she seemed unable to find her mother. 

“It’ll be okay,” Alex said, noting her expression, “she’s probably there waiting for you.” 

Millie’s bottom lip trembled, but she nodded and Amara gave her hand a comforting squeeze. 

They reached the station, where people were calling out names and checking in with medics who were quickly routing people to open tables for medical inspection. One woman was manning a table where she was taking names of people as they checked in. 

“Name?” 

“Millie Morrison,” Millie prompted. “My mama’s name is Jeanette.” 

The woman’s eyes quickly scanned her list and she shook her head. 

“No one has checked in with that name yet,” the woman said. “Stick around though, I’m sure more people will come through.” 

Her eyes flickered across them before she nodded to a small area. 

“The younger ones are staying over there, if you want to wait for her there.” 

Alex scooped up Millie who looked like she was trying not to cry. She dropped her head onto his shoulder and Amara felt her heart clench. A look of pity crossed the woman’s face.

“Look, kid, your mom may not have even checked in yet. It’s a bit disorganized. If you want, you can walk around to see if you spot her, ok?” 

Millie looked at the woman, a few tears streaming down her face but managed to nod. 

“Thanks,” Amara said, “is there a way you can let us know if she does check in here?” 

“Sorry,” said the woman, “but it’s too disorganized right now and we’re stretched a bit thin.” 

“Right.” 

“Oh, you might want to get those checked out,” the woman said, nodding to Amara’s hands, “they can get infected.” 

Amara glanced down, noticing that the small cuts on her hands were covered with blood and dirt. The memories of the stone glowing as it absorbed her blood made her clench them into fists. 

“When did that happen?” Alex asked, frowning. 

“The shock probably kept you from noticing the pain,” the woman commented. “You’ll feel everything tomorrow.” 

“That’s just great,” Amara sighed. “Not like my back was going to be sore from sleeping at your place.” 

Alex gave her an affronted look.

“Hey, my couch is hella comfortable.” 

“I think couch is a very liberal description for a futon.” 

Alex kissed his teeth. 

“Ungrateful,” he grumbled. “Can you believe this, Mills?” 

“Mills?” Amara asked.

“Yeah,” Alex said, “you like the nickname, Mills?” 

Millie scrunched her nose at Alex, and Amara smirked.

“Sorry, Millie,” she said, “I should have told you Alex is corny.” 

Alex made an outraged noise and Millie giggled. The woman spared them a brief glance, smiling slightly. It wasn’t much but it would do for now. 

_____________

“Does it hurt?” Millie asked, patting Amara’s bandaged hands.

“Not really,” she said, smiling. 

Amara had noticed that Millie watched her reactions intently, taking her stead as the medic had tended to what had luckily not been deep wounds and didn’t require stitches. Millie had a few scratches on her arms which had been covered with a few Hello Kitty band-aids. 

“Can’t believe I’m the one who got away without needing anything,” Alex said.

He tossed Amara a water bottle, which she caught and passed to Millie.

“Well, I’ve always been rougher than you,” she commented. 

“Hah, yeah. Remember when you scratched up your leg from horseback riding? Aunt Lena was pissed because you were supposed to go to a gala that night.” 

Horseback riding had been one of Amara’s favorite pastimes; she loved the horses and the feeling of freedom when she was riding one of the horses at a local stable. On the night in question, her mother had been invited to a gala by one of her rich clients and had been furious when Amara had showed up thirty minutes before they were set to leave, covered in blood and mud, injured because she had underestimated her ability to keep control of her horse on the slippery hillsides. Her mother had always lamented that she was too rough, too messy and too inclined to get into trouble. 

In fact, her actions today wouldn’t have surprised her parents at all; it was one of the major reasons she and her parents clashed so much – she refused to sit still, sometimes at her own detriment. 

Amara rolled the stone of her necklace absently and Alex studied her.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

Amara quickly dropped the stone and smiled. 

“Nothing,” she said. “Come on, little bit. Let’s see if we can spot your mom.” 

_______________

The area was slowly filling with people and Amara kept a firm grip on Millie’s hand as they pushed through the crowd. They trailed behind Alex, who was able to move forward with ease. All the while, Millie looked around, her eyes hopeful as she sought out her mother. She kept jumping up, trying to peer past the unfamiliar faces.

“Come here,” Alex said, turning to Millie suddenly, “maybe if you’re up higher you’ll see better.” 

Millie slipped onto his shoulders and he kept a firm grip as she peered above the crowd. They walked at a slower pace; Alex careful to keep Millie from falling off. 

“Millie!” 

The cry came from their right, though Amara couldn’t see who had called it. 

“Millie!” the voice cried again. “Over here, baby!” 

“I see her,” Millie cried. “I see my mama!” 

She wiggled and Alex carefully helped her off. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she took off.

“Millie, wait!” Amara called and chased after her, struggling to keep an eye on the twin bobs of hair. 

When they stepped passed an older couple, they found Millie hugging a dark-skinned woman wearing a red sweater and jeans. Her clothes were streaked with dirt and there was a small gash on her forehead. She hugged Millie tight to her, tears streaming down her face.

“Baby, my baby!” 

“Jeanette, right?” Amara asked.

The woman looked up, wiping away a few tears. 

“Yes,” Jeanette answered. “Who are you?” 

“I’m Amara and this is Alex.” 

“Mama,” Millie said, tugging at her mother’s sweater. “I hid just like you told me and then they found me when the aliens came. She fought them!” 

Jeanette’s brows rose as Millie pointed to Amara, who waved her hands quickly. 

“No, it wasn’t like that. I was just a distraction so they could get away.” 

“But she wasn’t even scared!” 

Amara was shaking her head but Millie continued on. 

“And we saw Captain America and Thor and they fought the aliens too! Captain America even had his shield like they showed at the museum and Thor could fly!” 

Jeanette smiled and patted one of her poofs gently. There was a softness to her eyes as she gazed at Millie, unbothered as her daughter recounted her exciting tales. 

“Sorry to interrupt,” Amara interjected, “but is your forehead, ok? You’re bleeding.” 

Jeanette pressed a finger to her forehead, looking unsurprised by the blood.

“Mama?” 

“I’m ok, Millie,” Jeanette said gently. “It’s just a scratch. The doctors give you those band-aids?” 

“Uh-huh,” Millie said, showing her mom her arm, “she said it was just a scratch though.”

“Thank God,” Jeanette said and smiled at Amara and Alex. “Thank you both for looking out for my baby girl.” 

“It was nothing,” Alex said, “she’s a great kid.” 

“Still, I am truly grateful. Millie’s all I got and if something had happened to her….” 

“She’s brave,” Amara said, “she would’ve made it back to you.” 

Amara winked at Millie who smiled widely. 

“Will I get to see you again?” Millie asked hesitantly. 

The adults exchanged a glance. 

“Baby, they’ve got their own lives to get back to,” her mother said gently. 

“But…”

“I don’t actually live in New York,” Amara explained gently. “I’m just visiting Alex.”

“But you can come to visit, can’t you?” Millie asked. “Mama’s always looking for someone to look after me when she works.” 

“Oh, Millie…” Jeanette sighed. 

She sounded so hopeful. She barely knew them, but in the events of the day, a small bond had formed. At the disappointed look on Millie’s face, Jeanette gave them a hesitant look. She fished in her back pocket and passed Amara a small card.

“Look, you guys aren’t obliged or anything but that’s my business card. I’ve got a small fashion boutique I'm working on and you can stop by and I’ll hook you up. I'm sure Millie would love that too, wouldn’t you baby?” 

“Yeah!” Millie said, “and mama’s really good too! She’s got lots of clients.” 

“I wouldn't say all that….” 

“Hey, free threads, I’m down for that,” Alex said, snagging the card. “Not too far from where I live.” 

“I’ve been looking for things to do while I was here,” Amara added and smiled at Millie. “I guess we’ll be seeing you, little bit.” 

Millie beamed at them; her happiness palpable. Jeanette gave them another nod. 

“I'm going to get this looked at,” she said, gesturing to her forehead with her free hand. “Please, feel free to stop by when you all have time.” 

“Thanks,” Alex said, “look out for your mama, all right little miss?” 

Millie nodded and waved as her mother pulled her away. They watched them until they disappeared into the crowd. It felt as if a weight had been lifted and Amara felt a well of relief that Millie had found her mother.

  
  



	7. Chapter 6 - Amara

**Chapter 6**

“Thor!”

Amara hadn’t meant to blurt his name, but it had slipped out when she had seen that billowing, red cape.

She did not think she’d see him again. It had to be fate that he happened to be standing outside the same shawarma joint that they were headed to.

Thor turned at the sound of his name, his eyes landing on her as she hurried towards him.

“Ah,” he said, “I am glad to see you are well.”

She smiled and Alex stepped up towards him.

“What’s up, man?” Alex said. “Thanks for looking out for my cousin.”

“No thanks are needed,” Thor said. “She was rather courageous.”

“Yeah, that’s one way of describing it.”

Alex had that look on his face; the same look he had before he would start to embarrass her just for amusement’s sake. She refused to let him do it this time.

“My name’s Alex, by the way. And she’s Amara,” Alex said. “Hey, quick question….”

“Alex,” Amara interrupted quickly. “Weren’t you going to check and see if they were serving food?”

“Huh? Oh, they look like they’re closed, yeah?”

Amara narrowed her eyes at him, and he grinned. Thor glanced between them, looking slightly amused.

“Maybe you should check,” she pressed with feigned sweetness.

She pinched him hard on the side and he yelped and jerked away from.

“All right, damn,” he grumbled. “You’re paying though.”

“I’ll pay you back.”

“Pay me back, my ass,” he muttered under his breath.

He walked into the shop grumbling to himself and Amara rolled her eyes. A chuckle brought her attention back to Thor. She looked at him curiously.

“He had a look of mischief about him,” he explained. “You two are rather close?”

“Yeah, he’s more like a brother than a cousin. I'm pretty close to him and my aunt.”

“Ah.”

“Listen, I just want to say thank you again, properly this time.”

She held out her hand intent on a handshake, but to her surprise, Thor pulled it into his calloused grip and lifted it to his lips. She felt an electric shock spark along her skin at the contact, so sudden that she couldn’t help the gasp that fell from her lips.

“It was my honor, Lady Amara,” Thor said and winked.

_ Oh my _ .

Amara withdrew her hand, her cheeks warm.

“I was wondering,” Amara said, “if maybe you could keep the whole stone and power thing between us?”

Thor inclined his head and she stepped closer to lower her voice.

“It’s just...I’m not sure how people would respond.”

“You are handling rather powerful magic,” Thor remarked. “Why has Yisena not trained you on how to use it?”

“She has,” Amara sighed. “Well, sort of.”

“I do not understand.”

“Well, it’s kind of a long story. See, I was on this trip with my auntie in Kenya. She’s an archaeologist and she specializes in ancient cultures. Anyway, long story short, there was this cave in, and I got trapped down there. I found this…”

She pulled out the stone to show him. There was no glow now except for the stone’s natural sheen.

“When I got out everyone was saying it was a miracle and I didn’t know what had happened or how I had done it so I kind of went with it. Then I started having these dreams about Yisena. She told me that the stone was a gift of power that she thought had been lost but as it found me it was my responsibility to keep it.”

“She only communicates with you in dreams?” Thor asked.

“Yeah,” she said, slipping the stone beneath her shirt. “I think after a certain point it became like….astral travel, which is wild. Anyway, she said that it’s because the stone is able to sense...what did she call them…” 

Amara tapped her finger against her lip before snapping her fingers.

“Points of weakness in the Hsinea that will impact what happens here.”

Amara glanced up, to find Thor looking at her intently.

“Does any of this make sense to you?”

“Aye, a bit,” he said, “Lady Yisena is known to have the ability to traverse the realms and see between them.” 

“Huh. I wondered if that’s why I could do it, but she said it wasn’t her stone. Do you know whose it is?” 

“Nay. I was not even aware of it until today.” 

Amara made a noise of disappointment. She had hoped that he would know more. 

“She doesn’t really talk about herself. At least what’s not in a fucking riddle.”

Thor chuckled.

“Aye, that has not changed.”

Amara sighed and slipped her hands into her back pocket.

“So what’s your deal?”

“Pardon?” 

“Why did she ask you to help me?” she clarified. “I mean I am grateful, but curious.”

“It is by the actions of my brother that this calamity was caused. I was sent to right his wrongs and Yisena offered passage to this realm.”

Amara blinked in surprise.

“Wait, she can come here?”

Thor shook his head. 

“She claims she cannot come here herself, but was able to send me here.”

“Well, that makes no sense!”

Thor shrugged. Amara let out a breath of frustration before glancing at the hammer clipped to his belt.

“That’s Mjölnir, right?” she asked.

“Aye,” he said, resting a fond hand on it.

“You really are him, aren’t you? The Thor from the legend?”

“This always seems to be a point of doubt for many of you.”

She almost smiled at his exasperated tone.

“Are you an alien?”

“I am not of this realm.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, and he grinned.

“Come on!”

“There are many beings who hail from other realms that Midgardians call gods.”

“Right.”

“Tell me, do you live here in the City of New York?”

“Uh, no,” Amara said, still trying to process his early words. “I live in Woodmere, California.”

“Hmm. I have not heard of this place you refer to.”

“It’s a small town in California, nothing like Los Angeles or San Francisco. I moved there about two years ago when my best friend finally got tired of rooming with me. Not that I’m a bad roommate or anything, but I had been complaining about my own place for a while and she kicked me out to give me that extra push, you know? I mean, not that I’m not self-sufficient or anything, I just never lived by myself, which isn’t that bad once you get the hang of it and….”

_ Shut the fuck up! He doesn’t need to know all this! _

Thor was regarding her with clear amusement and Amara groaned inwardly.

“Ah, well…anyway, you hail from Asgard, right?”

“Aye, I hail from Asgard,” he said. 

“I’ve read a bit about you,” she said. “I mean I studied all types of mythology, but yeah, Norse mythology is one of the more popular lore. But those legends are from thousands of years ago.”

“Aye,” he said, “it has only been recently that I have returned to Midgard. It is not the same as I remember it.”

“From a thousand years ago?” she insisted.

“That is a rather long time for mortals, I suppose.”

He was teasing her again. He had to be.

“I’d believe it more if you were like, Thor’s great great grandchild or something. And you’re using his name to like honor him or something.”

“How would that be more plausible? Even if I were, as you claim, a descendant I would still hail from the very person you believe does not exist.”

Shit, he had her there.

“You’re rather stubborn about this,” he commented when she continued staring him down.

He was definitely laughing at her now.

“I mean, I’m not saying you’re not Thor, but you can’t be that Thor, ok? Because if you are, then that means all those other gods exist too. Odin, Frigga, Loki….”

At the mention of his brother’s name, there was a shift. The laughter faded from his eyes, his face hardening as he frowned. It was so sudden that Amara immediately regretted her words.

“I-I’m sorry…” she said, “I was just…”

“No,” he sighed, his face softening slightly. “I know you do not mean any offense.”

He glanced around and shook his head.

“I am the one who must offer apologies. This was all Loki’s doing. He was the one who brought destruction upon this place.”

Amara could remember that Loki was the god of mischief, with tales of trickery and deceit in the lore. She had been so busy trying to survive, she hadn’t given much thought to who had been responsible for what happened. It struck her as odd that Thor was apologizing for the efforts of his brother.

“Ok, so why are you apologizing?” she asked. 

He looked suddenly weary, his gaze sweeping around the brokenness of the surrounding area.

“Loki will always be my brother, but I fear this sentiment has blinded me. I had hoped there was still some good in him.”

Thor’s hand tightened on the handle of his hammer and Amara couldn’t tell if he was pissed or sad. She felt a wave of sympathy.

“It’s frustrating because you know what he’s capable of and he just refuses to be more. And it hurts because you know you can’t do anything to change that.”

Thor looked so startled that she couldn’t help the small laugh that came out. She hoped he couldn’t hear the bitterness behind it.

“I know what it’s like to have a family member who you just can’t get through to. It hurts because you love them so much and you wish that you could keep the connection, but life changes people. They push you away, but you don’t let go of the hope that maybe one day you’ll be close again.”

“I assume it has not been so with you?”

She scuffed her tennis shoe along the ground, kicking a few pebbles in the process. Her eyes stayed trained on his shoulder, not wanting to meet those eyes that seemed to see more than she wanted them to.

“No,” she said softly. “But I’m pretty sure I’m the one who’s supposed to change. It’s a long story. You can’t always choose your family, you know?”

How much stranger would this day get? Here she was, talking to a proclaimed god who had saved her from aliens, about family problems.

“Yes,” he sighed. “I can understand that. But rest assured that Loki will return with me to Asgard to answer for his crimes this day.”

“Oh. Ok.”

Amara wondered what legal proceedings looked like in Asgard. Or if they’d be willing to pay damages.

_ Man, these are some things I never thought I’d be wondering about _ .

“Hey, point break!”

They turned to see Tony Stark standing near the restaurant’s entrance. Amara blinked in surprise and peered past him to see a group of tired-looking people at a table. She spotted Captain America, looking like he was about to fall asleep at his meal. Alex was standing further inside next to a counter, speaking to a haggard-looking man in an apron.

“We’re about to head out,” Tony said. “So, wrap it up with your girlfriend there.”

Amara’s face flushed hot, though Thor only gave Tony a look, who returned it with a smirk before heading back inside.

“I must bid you farewell, Lady Amara,” Thor said, “I have rather enjoyed our talk.”

“Yeah,” she said genuinely. “Me too.”

He began turning from her, ready to walk back into the restaurant. It was a sudden impulse that had her shooting her hand out to grab his wrist before he could turn away fully. 

She didn’t know what made her do it. Maybe it was lingering adrenaline. Maybe it was because she was attracted to him and he had saved her life. Maybe because she was likely never going to see him again. So fuck consequences, right? 

But whatever the reason was, when Thor turned back to her, his eyes curious, she pushed herself up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips. She was grateful that the road was uneven where they stood, or she wouldn’t have made it. He was way too tall without some help.

When their lips connected, Thor paused and she slid her hands up to cup his face, her fingers stroking lightly along his beard. Amara’s eyes slid shut as she felt the press of his warm lips, his beard tickling along her skin.

_ Please don’t be pissed, please don’t be pissed, please don’t be… _

Suddenly, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and she was lifted so that she could reach him more easily. It startled her, but she immediately used the leverage to throw her arms around his broad shoulders to steady herself. She was pressed against him, her breasts pressed tightly against his hard armor. At the first press of his tongue against her lips, she parted them to allow him entrance and his tongue slid along hers, tasting her as he deepened the kiss. She returned his kiss eagerly, feeling his arm tighten slightly, a strong band around her waist. For a brief second, she could almost taste the electricity on his tongue, and it caused small shocks to tickle across her skin that definitely left her with a warm feeling in her lower belly. She drew a hand up to bury in his hair, trying to bring him closer, a moan slipping out as she clung to him, her lips slanting along his as his tongue dominated.

_ Holy shit! _

Thor definitely knew how to kiss. It was like no kiss she had ever experienced; it’s like she could taste rain and thunder and power. She was so lost in the kiss that she didn’t notice the warmth of her stone around her neck. 

She cursed inwardly when her lungs began to burn, knowing she had to come up for air. She reluctantly pulled away, not missing it when his tongue swiped along her bottom lip, before nipping it lightly. His eyes were a darker shade now, holding her gaze steadily as he lowered her to her feet.

She had to resist bringing a finger to her tingling lips, still reeling from her bold decision. Not because she had done it, but because he had returned it enthusiastically.

“O-ok,” she said. “Maybe you really are Thor.”

He let out a laugh that was deep and rolled through her.

“That was rather unexpected,” he said, smirking at her.

“That’s uh…that’s how we say goodbye,” she said.

He raised a brow, his smirk growing.

“Oh?”

“Uh huh,” she said, resting her hands on his breastplate. “It’s a cultural thing. Not everyone does it, so I can see why you might be confused.”

He chuckled, his large hands resting on her hips. She watched as he licked his lips, resisting the urge to mimic him.

“I rather enjoy that custom then,” he said, his voice low.

“Me too,” she breathed.

A sudden whistle had her jumping, startled. Thor sighed before glancing over his shoulder. Tony Stark had stepped outside again, though Alex was next to him, struggling to keep his composure. He held a brown carryout bag in his hands. Amara stepped away, struggling to keep her embarrassment in check.

_ Definitely worth it though. _

“So, they just met, huh?” Tony said, glancing at Alex.

“Uh yeah,” Alex said, “but she’s always been a bit adventurous.”

Amara shot Alex a hardened look and he simply smirked at her. Deciding to dig into the moment, she stepped towards Stark and held out her hand.

“Hi,” she said, “I’m Amara Johnson. Nice to meet you, Mr. Stark.”

“Sure,” he said, shaking her hand. “You’re not going to kiss me too, are you?”

“Ok, I’ll give you that one,” Amara sighed. “And no, Mr. Stark.”

Thor huffed in amusement behind her and Tony took on a look of mock offense.

“I’ll have you know many women find me attractive. Or do you prefer blondes?”

“Thor saved my life,” Amara said, “I just wanted to say thank you.”

“Well, this was a group effort.”

Amara rubbed a hand across her face and Alex snickered.

“Thanks for the food, Mr. Stark,” he said, lifting the takeout container.

“Would everyone quit calling me, ‘Mr. Stark’,” Tony muttered, “that’s my father.”

“What else are we supposed to call you?” Amara asked. “We barely know you.”

“You barely know him,” Tony said, gesturing to Thor, “but you don’t have a problem making out with him in the street.”

Amara groaned and turned to Thor.

“Help please,” she said.

“There is no need to feel shame,” Thor offered. “It is not uncommon for a maiden to express her thanks in such a way after a long battle. Stark is just being...how would you Midgardians put it?”

“Being an ass?” she offered.

“Well, that’s rude,” Tony sniffed, unbothered. “True, but rude nonetheless.”

“Amara,” Alex groaned, “come on, the man bought us food.”

“Hey, it’s all right,” Tony said, “she’s just confusing that with my charm.”

“It leaves little to be desired,” Thor grumbled.

“You really do talk like a Shakespearean play, huh?” Tony asked, turning to him. “That never turns off?”

Thor clapped a hard hand on his shoulder, making the man wince. 

“Come, Stark,” Thor said, “did you not say it was time for our departure?”

It was clear that Thor was done with Tony’s antics and Amara felt a flicker of disappointment. She didn’t dwell on it, knowing that she was luckier than most on this tragic day.

She got to kiss a god; how many people could say that?

“Lady Amara,” Thor said, “farewell.”

“Bye,” she said and flashed him a smile. “Oh and... you know.”

Thor nodded and steered Tony inside despite his protests. Alex turned to her; a brow raised.

“What does he know about?”

“Huh?”

“You said ‘you know’,” he prompted. “What was that about?”

“Nothing. We were just chatting.”

“Uh huh.”

He didn’t sound convinced, but to her surprise he didn’t press it. She spared a glance back at the restaurant to see the others had stood. A red-headed woman was looking in her direction and inclined her head when their eyes met. She turned away and Amara looked at Alex.

“So, you were talking about me, huh?” she asked. 

“Not much. I mean they asked about you, mostly because you were talking to Thor.”

“What’d you say?”

“That we were cousins and as far as I knew, you met him today.”

“Hmm.”

“They weren’t that talkative actually, which I could understand. They looked worn out, you know? When they realized I just wanted food and wasn’t there to harass them, Stark offered to pay since he was paying for everyone in there anyway.” 

“Huh.”

“Yeah, though they got super curious when they found out I knew Cap.”

“That  _ is  _ pretty random.”

“This whole fucking day has been random,” he muttered.

Well, she couldn’t argue with him on that.

_________________________

Only a night had passed after Thor’s return to Asgard before Yisena appeared to him. She had almost blended into the shadows of his quarters, had it not been for the vibrant greens and blues of her dress. 

“Lady Yisena,” he greeted and she smiled widely.

“Well done,” she said. “You kept your word.” 

“Did you doubt me?” 

“No,” she said, “but I always leave myself open to being pleasantly surprised by people. And you made quite an impression on Amara.” 

“I have that effect.” 

She let out a delighted laugh, the sound of it sliding along his skin. It brought back pleasant memories that had him relaxing in her presence. She stepped towards him, the skirts of her dress sliding against the marble floor. He studied her for a moment. 

“In speaking with her, I made a rather curious discovery.” 

“Oh?” 

He reached out a hand and she did not step back as it drew near her. His hand slid through the illusion, the gold of her power shimmering against his fingers. Yisena smiled as he looked at her. 

“And how did you come upon this discovery?” she asked.

“It was something that Amara mentioned,” he said. “She said you only appear to her in dreams or when she travels to you through the astral plane. I thought on your request that I seek her out in your stead. You would never risk the protection of someone in your charge to another unless you could not see to it yourself.” 

“I had always said you were clever,” she said. “Though perhaps not as much so as your brother.” 

Thor grunted and turned away, though she pouted to see he did not take the bait. 

“My father sends you his gratitude for your aid,” he said.

“I was merely fulfilling my end,” she replied, her steps silent behind him. 

“Then why are you here?” he asked.

When he turned back, she was lounging in one of the chairs in the corner of the room. She had her head propped up on one of her hands. 

“She has tasted your power.” 

Thor frowned as he sat down in the seat opposite of her. 

“She kissed you,” Yisena clarified, “and in doing so she tasted your power.” 

“How?” 

“The stone she wields has a power that knows not only ancient magic but those of the gods. It was thought to be long lost to the mortal world until she discovered it.” 

“And whose power does it possess?” 

Yisena was silent for a moment before she spoke. 

“My sister. Rea.” 

Thor regarded her quietly, hearing the lingering of pain still not healed. But Yisena smiled, though it didn’t reach her eyes. He had heard tales of what happened to the sisters though he knew better than to press her for more information. 

“I had thought it was lost until that young mortal found it. But when she used it to free herself, I felt it again, like a whisper. So, I came to her in the only form that I could and observed her for a time. She barely used it at first, though from fear or an inability to do so, I was never quite sure.” 

“And you taught her how?” 

“As well as I could. I did not craft the stone, so I am not well versed in all the ways to use it,” she said. 

“Who did?” 

She waved a hand. 

“It does not matter. All that does, is that the stone gives her the abilities that are similar to my kind and more specifically my sister.” 

Thor knew the Hisenea were an ancient race. He also knew that Rea, Yisena’s sister, had been the more powerful of the two. It is why news of her passing had been kept among the closest of confidantes, Odin and Thor among them. 

“This is dangerous magic, Yisena. If what you say is true…” 

“I’m sure the little mortal can handle it. She’s quite resourceful. Tying herself to you was a surprise though.” 

“You have not explained what that means.” 

“I believe she can summon you,” she said.

Thor raised a brow and she smiled.

“It is not an impulse magic, so it is nothing that pulls at you against your will,” she clarified. “But you will be able to sense her when she is in times of distress. In doing so, you will be able to come to her, if you so choose of course. Still, I’m not even sure she’s aware she can do it.”

“Was this an ability of your sister’s?” 

“In a way. Rea grew fond of people from time to time and wanted a way to come to their aid if she deemed them worthy. She did not use it often, but it was built upon a sense of strong bond.” 

“Yet I have no such bond with Amara.” 

  
Yisena smiled.

“Desire is enough to start.” 

To her amusement, Thor did not protest this observation. 

“I see. Tell me, what was the purpose of this stone? And to give it to a mortal….” 

“It was not given, but found. And as for the purpose...well, that is a story for another day.” 

  
“Why not have her return it to you?” 

Yisena shook her head.

“It has bonded to her, a bond that will only be broken until her death.”

Of course, it did. Magic always came with a price.

“I thought it would be best to inform you of this,” Yisena said. “You can choose to ignore any summons, if you so choose.” 

“Though there would be urging on your part to do so.” 

Yisena spread her hands.

“What can I say? She has grown on me and mortal lives are already so fleeting. And you have always seemed to have a fondness for rescuing mortals. I always thought it was quite charming.” 

Thor sighed. 

“The Bifrost is already under reconstruction,” he said, “and upon its completion, my father looks to me to restore order in the Nine Realms.” 

“Of course,” Yisena replied. “As I said, the choice is yours to aid her.”

Thor regarded her for a moment.

“Why have you not told her of these abilities? You say she doesn't even know of the link she has established between us.”

“Hah. You have spent some time on Midgard recently. Are they always quick to believe you at your word?”

Thor grimaced and Yisena chuckled.

“You see? They are stubborn and tend to learn things by trial and error. It is so fascinating to watch.”

“You speak of her as if she is a toy, Yisena.”

“You sound disapproving.”

Thor leaned forward, holding her gaze.

“If she is but a pawn in some scheme...” 

Yisena smiled, a finger tapping against her chin. 

“What would you do, Odinson?” she asked. “She is of no consequence to you.” 

“I have seen what happens when gods play with mortals and use them in their games.” 

“True. But I believe that it is something the Aesir should be familiar with.” 

Thor settled back in his seat, a dark look passing across his face.

“That was a long time ago.” 

Yisena waved a hand. 

“Is it not for us all?” 

He said nothing.

“In any case,” Yisena said. “She may come to you as she sleeps, for her abilities are stronger when she dreams.”

Yisena’s eyes filled with mischief.

“I am rather curious about how she will handle it all.”


	8. Chapter 7 - Raina & Amara

**CHAPTER 7**

  
  


Raina found Steve sitting in one of the chairs that they had on her parent's restaurant’s rooftop, an option that her folks opened up during the summer months especially when they were busy and needed more room.

“Hey.”

He turned to her and she smiled before handing him a glass of ice water.

“Mama figured you needed this,” she said. “Considering how we’ve pretty much roped you into hard labor.”

Steve returned her smile and accepted the glass.

“Thanks,” he said. “And it’s not a problem.”

“Seriously though,” she said, taking a seat. “You’ve done a lot. We really appreciate it.”

She had left with her mother and father for her mother’s great aunt's funeral, which had taken them on a family trip to Tennessee. They had heard word of the news and Raina, like the rest of her family who had watched on television, had been horrified as they watched the events unfold in New York. 

By the time Raina and her family had returned to town, order had mostly been restored, but they had seen the damage through the taxi ride home. It was such a bizarre experience to witness what had happened on television and then to come to her studio apartment only an hour away where it was as if nothing had happened at all.

Her mother believed it was divine intervention that their restaurant wasn’t as decimated as they had feared. It turned out that most of the battle had taken place in Midtown Manhattan, though there were some stragglers who had gotten a bit far and the following chaos had allowed for a lot of people to take advantage. A few busted windows and some stolen equipment, but nothing that her father claimed insurance wouldn’t cover. The same day they had been assessing damage, Steve had shown up and had immediately offered to help with cleanup. He ended up handling the harder tasks of shifting and moving furniture while Raina helped her father take stock of what was missing.

“I really don’t mind,” Steve said. “I’m just glad you weren’t here.”

She inclined her head and he cleared his throat, a small flush coming to his cheeks.

“I meant that…I’m glad you were out of danger. Not that you weren’t here. I mean I’m glad you’re here now but…”

Raina nudged him with a grin.

“You’re cute when you blush.”

He gave her a lopsided smile and looked away, his cheeks flushing a darker crimson.

“And I get what you mean,” she said. “Sorry for not telling you I was leaving town sooner. It kind of happened unexpectedly. And well, you don’t actually have a cell phone.”

“It’s ok,” he said. “And I do now, actually.”

She watched as he pulled out a flip phone and groaned.

“Seriously? That’s your phone?”

“Yep.”

Sighing, she wiggled her fingers and he handed it to her. She quickly put in her number and then passed it back to him.

“Now, you can call me,” she said. “I should see about getting you a better phone though.”

“I’m fine with this,” he said, with a shrug. “I can call people. What else do I need a phone for?”

“Well, how about social media or the internet or music…”

“Sounds more like a computer to me.”

“I know! That’s the great part about it! A minicomputer you can carry in your pocket.”

“You sound like Stark.”

His words prompted her to scooch closer, her curiosity intrigued.

“Speaking of which,” she said. “Does that mean you’re part of that group? What are they calling it? The Avengers?”

Steve traced a finger down his glass and inclined his head.

“Looks like it,” he said.

“What does that mean?” she asked. “I mean are you going to go on missions or…”

“It’s all pretty new,” he admitted.

“And all those people,” she said. “Thor…Iron Man... the Hulk… you fought with all of them.”

“Still can’t believe it myself.”

He sounded so casual about it. 

“You know,” she said, “you’re taking this pretty well all things considered.”

“Ah well,” he said. “I kind of have no choice, do I?”

“I guess not.”

They lapsed into a companionable silence and Raina looked out at the city landscape, taking in the sounds and smells that were home. She was able to admit it to herself now; she had been extremely worried when she had heard he had joined the fight. It had taken all her willpower not to pull him into a hug when he had shown up this morning, looking as fit as ever and unharmed. It had completely thrown out any doubts about him really being  _ the  _ Captain America, especially with the footage she had seen of him in combat. 

Yet, despite everything, he hadn’t ghosted on her, which would have been understandable given the circumstances. After all, he had found something to fight for again, a team he was a part of. 

Instead, he sat next to her, as comfortable and familiar as he had been the last few months, more than happy to spend a day cleaning up her mom and dad’s restaurant.

“Raina?”

She glanced back to see him watching her.

“Hmm?”

“I was thinking about what we had been talking about before you left.”

She cocked her head, trying to remember.

“You said I should try and get out there. See the world again?” 

“Oh! Oh yeah.” 

“Maybe that wouldn’t be too bad,” he said. 

She smiled, though on the inside her spirits deflated. So this was his goodbye, then. 

“So, you’re leaving then?” 

“I was able to borrow a car from S.H.I.E.L.D.,” he said. “Figured I could head out in a few days.” 

“Oh,” she said, unable to hide her disappointment. “I...well, that’s good.” 

Steve inclined his head at her. 

“I was hoping you’d come with me.” 

Raina blinked in surprise.

“Really?” 

“If you want to, of course.” 

She grinned and leaned towards him. 

“Yeah?” she asked eagerly. “You’re sure?” 

“I don’t know anyone else I’d want to go with,” he said.

“Oh,” she said, feeling delighted. “I guess the world almost ending gives a new perspective, huh?” 

He smiled, a hint of something in his eyes before he turned to look outwards.

“Funny thing is, that wasn’t the first time we believed the world would end,” he said.

“Oh. You mean the war?”

“Something like that, yeah. Every time I went into the field, I knew my orders, knew the mission but I didn’t dwell on what would happen when it was over. But with what life is like now, well, it looks like I’ve got some time. And these few months, well, I’d like to explore it with you.” 

She shifted, dropping her leg and placing a hand on his arm. 

“I’d be more than happy to,” she said. “I even know where we can go first!” 

  
“Yeah?” 

  
“Well not officially, but hey, we can get a map and throw a dart and bam! That’s where we’ll go.” 

He leaned back in his seat, grinning.

“Hey, don’t give me that look,” she said. “That’s what they do in movies. I mean that’s what I would have done if I was going to go on a road trip on my own. I always hoped someone would go with me since it’ll lower my chances of getting murdered.” 

Steve sighed. 

“You’ve been watching those crime shows again?” 

“Did you know there was a cook who was killing people in town by poisoning them? He did it slowly over a year, slow enough that no one caught on.” 

“That’s horrible.” 

“Yep. Then there was this one woman who…” 

“Raina,” Steve interrupted. “You know I won’t let anything happen to you, right?” 

She grinned. 

  
“Oh, you’ll be my bodyguard, huh? I admit it, you’ve got an impressive resume.” 

  
“I’m serious, Raina,” Steve said. 

Her teasing smile faltered at the look he was giving her. He reached his hand out to cover her own.

“I want you to know you’re safe with me.” 

“Steve,” she said gently. “You can’t promise things like that. Life is too random.” 

He held her gaze for a moment, sensing that she was right. 

“Then how about this? I’ll do whatever I can to make sure nothing happens to you.” 

  
“That’s more realistic,” she said. “And yeah, I get that.” 

“Good.”

Raina suddenly realized how close she was to him; how easy it would be to lean forward and close the distance between them. When she inched forward slightly, Steve didn’t pull away, those blue eyes watching as she angled her face towards him. Her eyes slid shut as she pressed her lips to his own, hesitant at first. He didn’t pull away and she pressed closer, her tongue tracing the seam of his mouth. His lips parted for her and she felt his hand cup the side of her face as the kiss deepened. It was slow and sweet, a gentle exploration as their tongues stroked together.

When Raina pulled away, she took a moment with her eyes closed, still reeling from the tingling sensation. When she opened her eyes, he was smiling at her, a soft flush on his cheeks and nose.

“Pretty good for an old man,” she teased.

He huffed out a laugh and shook his head, leaning back.

“Thanks,” he said dryly, though his grin showed he recognized her teasing.

They lapsed into silence again, Raina tracing his knuckles with her free hand, smiling down at their linked fingers.

“Hey, um,” she said softly. “I…well…I like you, Steve.”

“I like you to Raina.”

She pushed out a breath, annoyed with herself for feeling like a teenager again. She lifted her gaze to see him watching her intently.

“I’m not sure where you are having a relationship but…” she started.

The rooftop door sprang open suddenly and Kiki came in, beaming. She didn’t even stop to notice them pulling apart quickly.

“Guess who’s downstairs?” she asked, excitedly.

“Who?” Raina asked, trying to keep her irritation out of her voice.

“Tony Stark!”

Raina straightened up, surprised by the news but Steve sighed.

“Great.”

___________________________

“What are you doing here, Stark?” a voice asked.

The question stirred Amara out of her slumber, and she lifted her head slightly from where she had been resting it on her crossed arms on a booth table. She had been roped into cleanup duty by Alex, her cousin assuring her that good food would be the reward. And she loved the food at Joe and Jacquelyn’s, so she had given in. It had been interesting to see Raina and Steve interact with each other and wondered if they knew how obvious it was to everyone else how much they seemed to like each other.

Once most of the work had been done, she had sat in a booth in the back, and had pulled her hoodie up to block out the light, determined to take a quick power nap. She had fallen in a light doze when she had been awoken by voices speaking close to her.

“Heard the food was really good here,” another voice quipped.

Amara frowned, recognizing the voice, and peeked through the space between her hood and her arm. She blinked taking in Tony Stark standing not too far away talking to Steve Rogers. Steve had his arms crossed and was eying Tony with suspicion.

“Stark…”

“Fine, fine, I came here to give you this.” 

Tony held out a sleek looking cellphone, likely one of the newest Stark Industry models. Steve accepted it with a frown.

“I already have a cell phone, Tony.” 

“Hm, yeah, well, S.H.I.E.L.D. wants to make sure their golden boy isn’t running around with outdated models.” 

“Thanks.” 

Tony grinned at the dryness in Steve’s tone. 

“And you can use it to call your….” 

Tony paused and glanced over to where Raina and Kiki were trying to look casual as they wiped down a table. 

“Friend?” Tony finished.

Steve said nothing.

“A friend that happens to be an attractive woman?” 

Steve rolled his eyes and sighed. Despite herself, Amara snickered. Both eyes turned to her and she let out a yawn and sat up straighter, pushing her hood off. Tony snapped his fingers as he recognized her.

“Amara Johnson,” Tony said. “Fancy seeing you here.”

Amara blinked at him.

“You remember me?” she asked. 

“Sure,” he said. “Hard to forget the grateful maiden.” 

Amara sighed at his teasing words and Steve looked at her curiously. She still refused to be embarrassed by her decision to kiss Thor. 

“Oh, hello, Mr. Stark.”

They turned to see Jacquelyn approaching, a polite smile on her face. She didn’t seem to be as awestruck as the others and Amara felt another twinge of respect for the woman.

“I’m so sorry, but we’re closed today,” Jacquelyn said. 

“Ah,” Tony said. “Right, Alex mentioned that. By the way, the Stark Relief Foundation has grants for things like this. Make sure to apply and we’ll get you some help here.” 

Jacquelyn blinked in surprise. 

  
“Oh,” she said. “Well, thank you, Mr. Stark.”

“Not a problem, ah….”

“Jacquelyn,” she said, smiling. “I’m co-owner of this restaurant, which I run with my husband, Joe. Oh, Steve, I was wondering if you could help Joe with moving some machinery in the back? He’s a bit stubborn and I don’t want him to get hurt.” 

  
Steve smiled at her. 

“Sure thing, ma’am.” 

Steve walked towards the direction of the kitchen, pausing when Raina stepped up to say something to him. They disappeared behind the kitchen door together. Jacqueline gave Tony another smile before moving towards Kiki on the other side of the restaurant. 

Amara watched as Tony slipped into the booth seat across from her.

“You did hear her say they were closed, right?” she asked.

“Yes.” 

“So, why are you still here exactly?” 

Tony let out an exasperated sigh.

“Why is everyone talking to me like I’m some villain? I actually would come back here.”

“Maybe it’s the goatee,” Amara pointed out. “It’s too good, therefore villainous.”

Tony raised a brow, grinning.

“Did you just compliment me?” he teased.

She smiled and propped her chin on her crossed arms. 

“So,” Tony said. “Raina was her name?” 

“Before you try digging, I know as much as you do.” 

“Oh, I doubt that.” 

Amara shrugged.

“As far as I know they’re one step away from admitting they like each other.” 

“Huh.” 

“Why do you care?” 

  
“I don’t,” Tony said.

Amara raised a brow. Tony shrugged and leaned back against the bench, the leather creaking slightly. 

“Not in the sinister sense,” he said. “It’s just fun messing with the old man is all.” 

“So just some old-fashioned ribbing?” she asked. 

“Did you just use the word ‘ribbing’ unironically?” 

“Is your default mode sarcasm?” 

“What can I say? It’s my defense mechanism.” 

Amara rubbed her eyes, feeling a pressure building. It was a familiar one that had been following her over the last few days. When she blinked her eyes open to focus, she found Tony regarding her. 

“You know, we haven’t heard back from Thor lately.” 

Amara kept her face neutrally pleasant.

“Oh?” 

“No,” Tony said. “He was saying something about restoring order or something like that but in a much more eloquent way.” 

“Huh.” 

“Was hoping we could chat,” Tony continued. “I picked up some energy readings during our fight that I’d like to ask him about.”

“Ok?”

“See, the funny thing is that these readings didn’t disappear after he did. They’re much smaller, but they’ve blipped on and off if you know how to look for them. They seem to come around this area too.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” 

“Just thought you’d find that curious too,” he said casually. “Oh, and if you happen to know anything about it.”

There's no way he could know. 

“Look, if you’re accusing me of something or…” 

“I’m not accusing you of anything,” he said. “I’m just pointing out that eventually there are going to be other people who will notice patterns and may be a little more aggressive to get answers.” 

Amara hadn’t thought that her astral travels would leave behind some residual energy to pick up. Though, if she thought about it, it made sense. And considering what had happened, it also shouldn’t be a surprise that people were investigating the area, trying to pick together pieces of what had happened. 

She studied Tony for a moment before shaking her head. 

“I don’t have some secret alien weapon, if that’s what you’re getting at.” 

That was partially true. She didn’t think of her stone as a weapon. Even if it could apparently shoot out shockwaves if she concentrated. 

“Never said you did.” 

Tony held her gaze evenly and for a split second, Amara thought of telling him. After all, he was Thor’s teammate, right? But she thought of billionaires and weapons and thought against it. As friendly as he was, she had no reason to trust him. Thor at least didn’t seem to have any incentive to want to take the stone from her. She wasn’t sure if she could say the same for Tony. 

Steve stepped back into the main room, and the moment between them passed. Tony rose from his seat and flashed her a quick smile. 

“Just be careful, Amara,” Tony said. 

"Right." 

Amara wished that she could talk to Thor again, or at least Yisena. It'd be a lot easier to have someone to talk to about all this. 


	9. Chapter 8 - Amara

**Chapter 8**

Amara glanced around curiously, recognizing that she was in a new place. She seemed to be in an empty garden alcove, with the only object a bench with vines wrapped around the edges. She glanced up into the sky and hummed to herself.

“So, I’m in Asgard again.”

It must be close to evening as she could see the sky melding into gold. At her current location, she was high enough that she could look out to the trees below and could see the tall gleaming towers of the royal palace in the distance. It was her first time not appearing in the palace. She could hear the distant sound of running water and the call of some creatures as they moved around in the forestry.

“Wonder what this place is called,” she mused to herself.

“It is called the Forest of Dervir.”

The words caught her off guard, Amara turning sharply to face the figure behind her. She blinked in surprise.

“Thor?”

“Greetings, Lady Amara.”

He stood not too far from her, dressed in a simple tunic and pants, though Mjolnir was ever present at his side. His blonde hair was pulled back from his face, with only a few strands left loose. Amara liked the look; the sleeveless tunic showed off his powerful biceps.

Amara clapped her hands together, grinning. 

“So, you can see me better this time?” 

She had been practicing her astral travel and her journey always brought her to Asgard. There were a few times she had caught sight of Thor, and had called out to him. The last two times he had paused as if sensing her. 

“Aye.” 

“Ha!” she cried in triumph. “I knew I’d get it this time.” 

Amused, Thor inclined his head. 

“You have been practicing for quite some time now.” 

  
“Oh, you have no idea,” Amara said. “I tried going to Yisena a few times, but I always end up here.” 

“Ah,” he said. “I believe I may know why.” 

  
She looked at him curiously. 

“I spoke with Lady Yisena,” he clarified.

Amara folded her arms, slightly annoyed.

“Wait, she visited you and talked about me?”

“Aye.”

“Ugh, that is so like her. You know I have to pry things out of her most of the time and…” 

She trailed off at his amused smile.

“Sorry, you were saying?”

“The stone that you wear has apparently established a link between us.”

Amara stared at him. He shrugged. 

“I am not quite sure of how it works myself, but it seems that I will be able to sense you in times of distress and in so doing can come to your aid.”

Amara’s eyes widened.

“What? How?”

“I was told that you ‘tasted my power’ when we embraced,” he said.

It took Amara a second and then she realized what he meant. Her neck and ears grew hot, but she worked to maintain her composure. Mostly.

“Oh...you mean when we kissed?” 

“Aye,” he said, his voice heavy with amusement. “That is what I was told.”

It was hard when he was giving her that look that had something trembling inside her. 

“I swear I didn’t know that would happen,” she said. “I mean not that I regret it, it was a great kiss…. but I mean, I wasn’t trying to make that happen, I mean I was trying to kiss you but…oh…”

Amara took a breath and turned away, wishing the ground would open beneath her. Thor laughed boisterously behind her.

“There is no need to be ashamed,” he said. “T’was indeed a good kiss.”

Amara groaned and covered her face. Thor tsked.

“You mortals,” he mused. “So odd.”

Amara let out a breath and centered herself before turning to face him again.

“Well, I swear I can’t control it,” she said. “I mean, I’m trying but….” 

She almost said that she wanted to see him.

“I believe you,” he said. “Though that is something you may want to practice.”

“Am I in trouble?” 

Thor inclined his head. 

“Your presence doesn’t bother me.”

“Why not?”

He arched a brow as he studied her.

“Do you intend harm upon me?” he asked. 

“No! I just meant… you know…. aren’t gods all huffy and look down on us mortals?” 

“I am no longer so arrogant,” he murmured. “And your company is welcome as long as you are able to maintain yourself here.”

“That’s a weird way to put it.” 

Thor gestured for her to come forward. Curious, she did so stopping until she stood next to him. She had to tilt her head up to meet his gaze.

“You do know you’re enormous, right? Like intimidatingly so.”

He smirked.

  
“It has been brought to my attention a time or two. But I believe it is you mortals that are so tiny.” 

Amara planted her hands on her hips and glared at him and he laughed. He reached out his hand and she didn’t step back, figuring he couldn’t touch her anyway. But the tip of Thor’s fingers grazed lightly along her upper arm, the small hairs rising slightly at the sensation. She gasped in surprise. 

“Hey! I can feel that!”

“Do you not normally?”

“No. Not really. I mean it’s like I’m a ghost most times. Passing through things and not through others. It’s kind of creepy.”

“Hm.”

He pinched her arm lightly, and she still felt a sharp sting of pain that shot up her arm. 

“Ow!”

She yanked her arm away, pouting at him. 

“So, you feel pain then.”

“You could have just asked!”

“My apologies.”

He held out his hand again and she eyed him suspiciously for a moment. When he simply grinned, she sighed and let him draw her arm back towards him. He bent forward, his eyes never leaving hers as he pressed his lips to the tender spot. His beard scratched lightly along her skin and Amara felt her face heat.

“And this?” he murmured.

She had to swallow before answering. 

“U-uh huh.” 

“So pleasure then too. Interesting.”

He let her arm go and she could still feel her arm tingling from where he kissed her. It had been brief, but a jolt had run through her, though not unpleasant. Thor smiled at her, the blue shade of his eyes darkening. She never had a god flirt with her before and it left her feeling lightheaded slightly. She wasn’t one to swoon easily, but then again he likely had centuries of experience in the art. 

‘ _ I am so out of my league here.’ _

Amara rubbed her hand across her arm, trying to settle her nerves. She took a step back and forced herself to pay attention to a tree that stood not too far from her. She missed the look that slid across Thor’s face; amused by her clear embarrassment. 

“What was the point of that?” 

“I believe the bond is why you can feel my touch,” he said. “But that is only a guess. I am not as well versed in magic as others.” 

“Does this whole bond or link thing bother you?” 

“Yisena has assured me that you cannot control my will, so I do not believe it is something of concern.” 

Amara stared at him. 

“And you just believe her?” 

Thor shrugged. 

“It would be foolish to put all faith in her words, but she has proven herself to be honorable in the past. Her words are as she believes them and she has never lied to me before.” 

“She doesn’t always answer questions though.” 

“Indeed.” 

“Still though, even if you can sense me in danger, I mean, I’m not expecting you to save me or anything.” 

Thor frowned and she realized her words may have insulted his honor.

“I’m not saying you aren’t the type to rescue people, I’m just saying you don’t even know me.  I’m not some damsel in distress and I can take care of myself.” 

She readied herself for the placating smile; the male arrogance and amusement at her declaration. She was used to people underestimating her. Thor studied her for a moment, his gaze feeling as if he were peering deep into her. It took all she could to keep from looking away.

“I only wished to assure you.”

“Yeah, well, it’s been noted.”

Thor cocked his head at her.

“Even in the brief moment of the battle, I witnessed your bravery and do not believe you are of the weaker nature. I mean no offense, my lady, in offering my aid.”

It wasn’t what she expected, the true sincerity in his words. It had her lowering her hackles and she let out a breath. 

“Right,” she said. 

Amara knew she had overreacted, but wasn’t sure she needed to apologize for it. She caught him moving in the corner of her eye and she turned to look at him fully. He settled easily onto the ground and she watched with curiosity as he stretched out, locking his arms beneath his head. Amara stood there for a few moments, trying to quash the feeling of awkwardness.

“Ah, am I bothering you?”

“Nay.”

He didn’t sound annoyed or angry, even though she had basically snapped at him. But as she continued watching him, his body grew more relaxed, his eyes slipping shut. It was a serene location, far enough from the capital that there wasn’t the sound of shouts or footsteps to interrupt them. Thor seemed at ease, unbothered by her scrutiny as she continued staring at him. 

“Um, Thor?” 

He hummed in response and Amara shifted slightly on her feet.

“What are you doing?” 

“I thought it would be obvious.”

She scowled at him, miffed when she saw him smile without opening his eyes.

“As of late I have had few moments of respite,” he said. “I enjoy coming to this place when I wish for a moment alone.”

“Alone?” 

“Tis not often I am not followed or hounded for some matter or another.” 

It clicked for her suddenly. 

“Oh, because you’re a Prince, right?” 

“Aye.” 

She allowed herself to sit, crossing her legs. The grass was soft and she dropped a hand to feel the solidness of the ground beneath her. It was so strange, being able to sense such things in this form. 

“It must be tough,” she said quietly. “All those responsibilities. But at least you get to become King one day, right?” 

“If my father has his way.” 

Amara blinked in surprise. There was a hint of resistance in his voice. 

“What? You don’t want to be King?” 

“For some time I did. I believed it to be my destiny, so eager and brash for my demands for the throne.” 

“And I’m guessing that changed?” 

He spoke no more and Amara bit her bottom lip, struggling to keep the questions locked inside. As far as conversation went, Amara was getting the sense that gods or beings like them didn't always talk so often with mortals. Still, that didn’t mean she couldn’t try. 

“What would you do?” she asked. “If you don’t become King?” 

Thor didn’t speak for a moment and she wondered if he had dozed off. But then he shifted, turning his head to look at her. 

“Asgard is my home,” he said, “and I will always be here to protect it. But Midgard and the other realms need our protection as well.” 

“You’re really on this whole protecting thing, huh?” 

He smiled slightly. 

“You must understand, when you have lived for so long, it is easy to grow tired of the predictability of mortals. You bicker and fight for scraps, you destroy one another over petty reasons and have the capability of arrogant stupidity and destruction. And the gods would wage wars on your behalf, take offerings, pit tribes against one another for no other reason than boredom. It is not until the recent eons that gods have stepped back from the world of men, leaving you to your own devices and the myths that you tell one another.” 

“Wait,” Amara said, feeling excitement and shock at his words, “all of those pantheons, they’re real? But how? Where did they all go? Are they really immortal?” 

  
“Those are stories for another time, my lady,” he said, interrupting her patiently. “And not all are tales that I can give.” 

  
He hummed in amusement as her shoulders slumped. She crossed her arms.

“So, you’ve got remorse then? Feeling bad what you did in the good old days?” 

“Your contempt is warranted,” he said. “I was an arrogant and brash young god, eager for a good battle, good ale and the company of women. I was quick to offense and vicious in my judgement.” 

“Sounds very Viking of you.”

“I am not a Viking.” 

She cocked her head. 

“Hm. There’s some debate on that.” 

  
He grunted and she grinned. 

“Anyway, what changed? I mean, you did save people back then too, right?” 

“For praise,” he murmured. “It was thrilling, how easily impressed mortals were with feats I thought to be simple. My arrogance grew and I’d often retreat to Midgard after an argument with my father, feeling vindicated by how welcoming mortals were.” 

He sighed and reached over to pat Mjolnir. 

“And soon, my arrogance grew so great that I made a grave mistake and my father cast me out to Midgard, with the humiliation that I was no longer worthy to lift Mjolnir. In my moment of weakness, I was humbled and came to appreciate Midgard and mortals in a way I had not before.” 

“Sounds like that story was missing some details.” 

“Aye.” 

He smiled at her pout. 

Amara was fascinated. She would love to sit here and hear him tell stories of things that she had previously believed to be myths. 

“So, would you mind if I come to visit you again?” 

Blue eyes studied her and she felt warm under their gaze. 

  
“I’m still getting the hang of it,” she said. “But, you know, coming here helps and if you’re not bothered by it….” 

“I would welcome your company, my lady,” he said. “Though I must urge you to take care when it comes to magic. It is often unpredictable.” 

  
  
  



	10. Chapter 9 - Raina

**Chapter 9**

Raina had always thought she was made for adventure and this trip was showing her how much it was true. Just her, Steve, Sampson and the open road as they traveled from state to state, their wanderings purposefully aimless. Steve drove for the most part, leaving her to watch the scenery go by, which she found to be rather calming. Sampson would sleep in the backseat, only stirring when he grew hungry or restless.

They spent their time exploring whenever they stopped, staying a day or two depending on the location. Their destinations were slightly determined by who accepted pets, which Raina was happy to note that it was more than she expected. Sampson’s friendly nature had a way of winning people over.

Between the stops and the roaming radio stations, she and Steve got to know each other. They found out that they both hated cherry-flavored candies and both had a taste for spicy foods. Steve was actually a cat person, much to her dismay, but like dogs just as well. He found that she was ticklish on the inside of her elbow, something that he tucked away for later. 

______________________

**A Small Town in New Hampshire**

At one stop, there was an old mill that was being refurbished and there were a group of men who had enlisted Steve in helping them. Raina sat on the hood of the car as she watched the men work, slightly amused at how easy it was to rope Steve into things. He just had a nature that was always helping people, it seemed. 

“Is he your boyfriend?” 

Raina turned to a young woman who approached, her sandy blonde hair pulled up in a loose ponytail. She was young, likely in her early teens, and wore a short-sleeved plaid shirt beneath short overalls. She had been watching Steve since they had arrived and Raina wasn’t surprised that she had finally approached her. 

“Yep.” 

The blonde’s brows rose slightly but she got distracted when Sampson walked over and bumped her on the leg. She reached down and petted him. 

“What’s this guy’s name?” 

“Sampson.” 

“Hey, there Sampson!”

Sampson wiggled against her, pleased by the attention. The blonde looked up and smiled.

“My name’s Millie,” she said. 

“Raina.” 

  
“You’ve got a funny accent.” 

Raina raised a brow.

“So do you.” 

Millie grinned and moved to sit next to Raina. The open friendliness was something Raina had to get used to but she didn’t protest. It seemed the idea of personal space changed based on where they were. 

“So, where are you guys going?” Millie asked.

  
“Nowhere in particular,” Raina said. “Just traveling around.” 

“Where are you from?” 

  
“Brooklyn.” 

“Oh,” Millie said. “New York, huh? Were you there when that whole alien attack thing happened?” 

“No, I was out of town.” 

  
“My cousin said it was a conspiracy by the government,” Millie said. “That the whole thing was faked, you know for politics and whatnot.” 

  
  
Millie must have read something on her face because she quickly shook her head.

  
“I don’t believe any of that,” Millie said. “I’m just saying….some people you know…” 

  
“Some people prefer their own stories over the truth,” Raina said. “It doesn’t make it a fact though. I wasn’t there but I saw what happened after and….” 

Raina almost said that Steve  _ had  _ been there and had fought to save people. He had witnessed the destruction and chaos. Raina found it interesting that some people recognized him and others didn’t. Granted, he wasn’t wearing his Captain America uniform, so it wasn’t like he stood out that much. Raina noted that it was older folks whose eyes tended to linger a bit longer on Steve’s face, as if recognizing something familiar, but they weren’t quite sure what. Sure, he had gotten a bit of publicity from the New York incident, but it was mostly Tony who was the face of everything. Raina learned that Steve preferred it that way. 

“And?” Millie prompted.

“Nothing,” Raina said. 

Steve held a beam steady as two other men drilled it into place. Millie cocked her head at Raina.

“So, how long have you and….” 

“Steve.” 

“How long have you and Steve been together?” 

“About three months or so,” Raina said. 

“Oh. I’ve never had a boyfriend before.” 

Raina, who wasn’t quite sure what to say, said nothing. They watched as Steve easily lifted another metal beam, steadying the weight against one shoulder.

“Your boyfriend is real strong,” Millie observed. 

“Sure is.” 

Millie pointed to a young man who approached Steve. Steve set down the beam as the young man said something to him. Steve smiled and shook his hand.

“That’s my brother,” Millie said. “Miles.” 

Raina grinned at her.

“Millie and Miles?” she asked. 

Millie scrunched her nose. 

“Yeah, yeah, I hear it all the time. My parents aren’t that original.”

“Are you younger?” 

“Yep. By two years though.” 

“I’ve got an older brother too.” 

  
“Isn’t it the worst?” 

  
They shared a smile. There was a group who was setting up some tables and lanterns and Raina waved a hand towards them.

“What’s that about?” she asked.

“Oh, they’re gonna have a pitch in,” Millie said. “We love pitch-ins around here. You guys are welcome to stay.” 

Raina glanced at her, curious. It was odd being invited to a gathering considering they were total strangers. Granted, they had also asked Steve to help out simply because he looked ‘quite fit’ as one of the older men had said. 

“Is everyone so friendly out this way?” 

Millie cocked her head as she absently scratched Sampson behind the ear. 

“It’s not like this in the big city?” 

“Not really.” 

“Huh. Well, most everyone knows everyone else around here.” 

“Have you ever traveled outside of town?” 

“Nope.” 

“That doesn’t bother you?” 

Millie shrugged.

“Not really. I’ve got everything I want here. I mean, yeah, I may want to travel to other places, but if I don’t that’s ok.” 

Raina found it curious that she was so young and yet seemed to be uninterested in seeing much more of the world. But then again, maybe it was _because_ she was so young. She had a whole life to change her mind on what she wanted and seemed to be open to that. 

  
Raina wished she could settle on something like that so easily. 

She ended up eating pulled pork sandwiches and homemade lemonade at this makeshift pitch-in. Sampson sat next to Steve, gnawing on a pork bone that someone had given him after asking Raina for permission. 

“You in construction back home?” Mark asked.

Mark was Millie and Miles’ father. Raina thought it was hilarious that all of their names started with ‘m’, except for their mother, whose name was Rachel. She was a full-bodied woman with a bright smile and short, curly blonde hair. 

“No, sir,” Steve said.

“That’s a shame,” Mark said. “You’d make a killing off of it I bet. Me and the boys wouldn't have gotten done nearly as quick without you.” 

“I’m just happy to help.” 

“Where are you headed next?” Rachel asked Raina.

“Oh, not sure,” Raina said. “We’re just going around, seeing new sights.” 

“Ah,” Rachel said. “I used to have the travel bug when I was younger. Not until I met this one and convinced me to settle down.” 

Rachel shared an affectionate smile with Mark, while their children groaned. Raina smiled and had a lick of homesickness. They reminded her of her own family. She glanced at Steve who was listening to them chat, but there was a sadness in his expression she was beginning to recognize. 

↝↝↝↝↝↝↝↝↝↝↝↝↝↝

The first night they had shared a room, Steve had commented he was fine with sleeping on the floor and giving her the bed. She had stared at him so long he had quickly clarified that he hadn’t wanted her to feel like he was rushing. 

They shared a room at a bed and breakfast, a building that looked like a quaint inn that had seven rooms spread out over the two-story building. There was a smaller building in the back that served as a kennel and after inspecting it herself, she allowed Sampson to be boarded there for the night. Steve had settled onto their bed, watching as she wrapped her twists into a silk scarf. She told him that the hairstyle would be easier to maintain while they were out traveling when he had complimented her on the look the first time he saw her in them. 

“Are you gonna take every random job people ask you for?” Raina asked.

“I don’t mind helping.” 

He was gazing absently out the window and his expression had her thinking of how he had looked this evening. 

  
“Steve?”    
  


“Hmm?” 

“Are you ok?” 

He focused on her, looking as if coming back to the present moment. She slipped into bed, settling next to him. 

“I’m fine. Why?” 

“You’ve got that look on your face.”

“What look?” 

She tried mimicking his expression, pulling her brows down and letting her lips straighten. He inclined his head, grinning.

“That’s what I look like to you?” he asked, amusement clear in his voice. 

“Kind of. I mean you get this real melancholy type look on your face. Like you’re sad or something.” 

“I’m fine, Raina.” 

She searched his face, trying to see past the easy smile he gave her. She had hoped that the trip would bring him some comfort, let him get away from old memories and ghosts from his past. She hadn’t imagined that maybe it would make it worse; that it would remind him how different things were instead. 

“Now who's looking sad?” he teased.

She huffed and laid down, staring up at the ceiling. The ceiling fan was turning, providing a cool breeze in the room. 

“If you’re not happy with this trip then we can…” 

Steve settled to lie beside her, gently catching her chin to angle her face towards him. 

“Being with you has been more help than you know,” he said. “Ok?” 

When he smiled at her, it lit up his eyes. It made her smile too. 

“Ok.” 

______________________________

**A City in Connecticut**

Steve learned that Raina had a strained relationship with her brother, though she only talked about it when she was a few drinks in. They had stopped at a motel that also had a bar next door, the only one that allowed pets for the next few miles. There was a margherita special going on and she had taken full advantage of it. Steve had watched as she had downed four glasses with a wary eye.

“I mean, I’m not jealous or anything,” she said, her words slightly slurred. “It’s just...Micah this and Micah that, you know?” 

  
“Uh huh.” 

They sat at the bar countertop, Raina leaning in close to be heard over the sound of music blaring from the speakers. 

“And I’m proud of my brother, you know? He’s smart and driven and all that. But he can be such a…” 

She waved the small paper umbrella wildly and Steve leaned out of the way to avoid being smacked with it. 

“Condescending ass,” she finished. “Mama wouldn’t like me calling him that but you won’t say anything, right?” 

“Scout’s honor.” 

  
She snickered at that and then took another sip from her straw. Her tongue rolled along the straw, tasting the remnants of sugar that had come from the rim of the glass. She licked her lips as she tasted the crystals. Steve found the whole act to be oddly sensual. Raina shook her glass at him.

“Why aren’t you drinking anything?” she asked. “You never do!” 

He’s actually surprised it took her this long to notice that he never orders a drink. 

“Not really a fan of the taste.” 

“Oh, well the key is to find something that is tasty and gets you drunk.” 

“I can’t.” 

She cocked her head, stirring her straw around before sipping on it again. 

“Why not?” she asked. “It’s not that hard, I mean you can go for something sweet or a little stronger, it’s just a matter of figuring it out.” 

Steve smiled in amusement. 

“I can’t get drunk.” 

Raina gasped at him.

“Are you serious?” 

He shrugged.

“Got a strong metabolism,” he said. “Burns through the alcohol.” 

  
“Steve, that sucks!”

“I don’t really miss it.” 

“But how are you gonna loosen up?” 

He raised a brow.

“For what?” 

A new song began to play and she grinned at him. Steve shook his head, noting the look in her eyes. She always did this whenever there was a semblance of a dance floor and music no matter where they went. 

“Raina...” 

“Oh, come on,” she said, grabbing his hand. “You’re not that bad.” 

Steve allowed himself to be pulled onto the dance floor, his eyes following to the sway of her hips as they moved through the crowd. She turned to him, looping her arms around his shoulders and starting them off on a simple two-step. They matched the rhythm of the song easily enough, and Steve let himself focus on the feel of her hips beneath his hands. 

Raina grinned at him. 

“See? Not that bad, right?” 

He smiled at her and she drew in close as they danced. There was an ease with being around her, even in the moments that felt awkward or new. Raina had a genuineness to her, an energy that was infectious in how she looked at the world. She was determined to try new things, meet new people, and didn’t give a damn with anyone who would tell her otherwise. And Steve was more than happy to be along for the ride. 

There was a shift in the crowd as a group moved through causing them to press close together. He felt Raina grow stiff in his arms, a flicker of shock then anger cross her face. He leaned his head down so she could hear him over the music.

“What?” 

  
Raina swallowed but shook her head. 

“Nothing.” 

The group eased through and she was able to take a step back. She glanced over to a man who had passed by. The man glanced back at her and smirked before moving on with his friends. 

Steve frowned as he got a sense that something had just happened. 

“Raina, what is it?” he demanded again. 

  
“It’s nothing, Steve. Just forget about it.” 

“Did he touch you?” he asked. 

The man had pressed close, though at the moment it had appeared from the necessity of moving bodies in a tight space. But the expression on Raina’s face had Steve getting the sense that there had been some deliberate movements on the stranger’s part. 

Raina waved a hand, clearly trying to force herself to relax. 

“Just let it go,” she said. “Men can be assholes sometimes.” 

It wasn’t the first moment she had done something like this. Some passing comments or look that had clearly made her uncomfortable but that she wasn’t willing to say anything about. Steve had been slow on the uptake at first, only noting it when her mood shifted and she hadn’t been able to recover quickly enough for him to not notice.  Raina had adapted to being treated a certain way by some people and it pissed Steve off. He stepped away from her, ignoring the look of surprise on her face. When she saw where he was looking, she quickly grabbed his arm.

“Steve, don’t,” she said. “It’ll just cause trouble.” 

“It already has,” he snapped. “Stay here.” 

  
“But…” 

He gave her a look that had her dropping her hand and she watched as he approached the group, both worried and curious. What was he going to do? 

Steve said something to the man who shrugged, a smug grin on his face. He said something that made his friends laugh, but she could see Steve’s hands curl into a fist. Raina, whose buzz was wearing off, wondered if it would be a good idea to step in. She should try to de-escalate the situation or maybe….

Steve hit the man in the jaw and he dropped like a rock. His friends stared in shock before they lunged at him. Shouts and cries of surprise erupted as a brawl broke out and Raina leaped out of the way right as a beer bottle went flying past her. 

Holy shit.

_____________________

The car ride was silent, Steve staring straight ahead as he drove. Raina watched him, with her chin propped on her raised knee. 

“So….” she started. 

Steve didn’t look at her and she cocked her head. 

“I’m not mad,” she said. “Even though we did get kicked out of our hotel for causing a bar brawl, which as far as a bucket list item, that’s one down.” 

Steve sighed, the breath allowing the tension to release from his shoulders. 

“I’m sorry about that.” 

Raina smiled, pleased to see him relaxing.

“Don’t be,” she said. “It was really hot actually.” 

He glanced at her and she shrugged. 

“I’m a modern woman of course, but there’s still something about your boyfriend sticking up for you that does something for you. What did he say to you anyway?” 

The twitch was back in Steve’s jaw.

“Nothing,” he said.    
  


“That bad, huh?” 

“Has this happened to you often?” he asked. 

“What? Being groped in public?” 

“Yes.” 

Raina readjusted herself in her seat, slipping her leg down. She glanced behind her, taking in Sampson who was sleeping on the backseat. 

“Every once in a while,” she said. “Me and Kiki have a buddy system when we go out so it helps. And like I said, I’ve done self-defense though luckily I haven’t had to use it. Most guys try grabbing a feel, but it’s the ones that hold on that are the problem.” 

“What?” 

  
“You know,” Raina said. “The ones that grab you when you walk by and you either have to sweet-talk your way out or hope they get distracted. There’s a whole process to it.” 

He didn’t like how matter of fact she sounded about it. Raina yawned, her head lolling against the headrest. 

“Totally kills the vibe though,” she said. “But thanks for the whole ‘defending my honor’ thing.” 

“Raina…” 

She rolled her head to look at him, a small smile on her lips.

“I mean it, Steve,” she said. “Outside of my family, no one has stuck up for me like that before.” 

That day Raina learned that Steve didn’t like bullies and had no problem standing up to them. 

↝↝↝↝↝↝↝↝↝↝↝↝↝↝

In the middle of the night, she had shifted in the shared bed of their hotel room, her fingers stroking along warm skin. Steve, who she had learned wasn’t a heavy sleeper, stirred beneath her caresses. 

“Raina.” 

His voice wasn’t quite scolding, but there was enough heat that had her smiling. She knew he wouldn’t assume or demand anything unless he knew it was something she wanted. 

Raina leaned her head forward, letting her lips trace the swell of his pectoral, her tongue tasting the saltiness of his sweat. His chest rose as he inhaled, his hand, hot and heavy coming to rest on her hip. 

“I can’t sleep,” she said. 

He rolled them, pinning her beneath him, those blue eyes seeking her out in the darkness. He settled between her legs easily, his lips skimming the tip of her nose.

He smiled and pressed a kiss to the side of her mouth. 

“Need help with that?” he teased. 

“Mm hm.” 

He pressed his lips against the side of her neck, his tongue tracing a pattern. Raina felt her body grow warmer as desire spread in her belly. His hands stroked beneath her shirt, the calloused pads of his fingers sliding along the softness of her breasts. 

She guided his head towards her, moaning as she pulled him into a deep kiss. Her fingers slipped through the strands of his hair, down to the back of his neck. He ground into her and she gasped into the kiss, molten pleasure rolling in her lower belly. Her breasts were pressed flush to his chest, her nipples sensitive and hardening as their kiss went on.

He lifted himself slightly, shifting his weight to the side, his hand coming to cup her breast in one hand. He squeezed and she groaned, her eyes sliding shut as his fingers tweaked the hardened nipple. Her own hand slid down the hard flatness of his stomach, her fingers feeling the heat of his skin through the thin t-shirt he wore. She had just begun to trace the edges of the shirt when there was a low whine. 

They froze and then Raina lifted her head to peer past Steve. Sampson sat near the door and met her gaze. He let out another whine and scratched a paw against the door. 

“Seriously?” she groaned. 

Steve huffed out a small laugh and pulled away, patting Raina’s ass lightly before standing. Raina flopped against the bed with a noise of disappointment. 

“I knew I should have left him with Kiki,” she grumbled.

“You love having him here.” 

Sampson hopped up eagerly as Steve approached, doing a few small circles as he grabbed his leash. Steve clipped the leash to his collar and flashed her a smile before leaving to take him out.

Raina smiled, realizing he had done it automatically. 

  
  



	11. Chapter 10 - Amara

**Chapter 10**

Amara was getting better at her astral trips, something that Thor began to notice with amusement. She would appear suddenly, her visits seemed tied to wherever he was located. 

It was morning when she appeared next to him on an open balcony as he watched some of their warriors go through routines on the ground below. She smiled when she spotted him. 

“Hey, Thor!” 

Thor stepped close enough that his cloak brushed against her. 

“Greetings, Lady Amara,” he said. “You are practicing again, I take it?” 

“Uh huh,” she said. “I’m back home so I have more time to myself. Alex was getting worried that I was taking too many naps.” 

  
“Why do you not tell him the truth?” 

  
She shook her head.

“He’d just worry,” she said.

“He has reason to,” he replied. “You are handling…” 

“Dangerous magic, I know. You say it every time I appear.” 

  
She peered up at him, growing used to having to tilt her head up to meet his gaze.

“Are you getting tired of me dropping by?” she asked.

Amara loved visiting him, seeing him in these golden halls of his home. He never seemed bothered by her presence, no matter what time of day it was when she showed up. Thor seemed happy to chat with her, answering her questions about his realm and his dealings for the day.

Thor reached a hand over to her, letting his finger brush along her shoulder. 

“It is something I have grown to look forward to,” he said. 

His smile was charming and Amara relaxed, pleased. 

“Have you spoken with Yisena of late?” he asked. 

  
“Nope,” Amara said and then sighed. “I’ve tried searching for her but I always end up here.” 

“Hm.” 

  
There was a ringing of metal clashing together and Amara peered over the balcony to the grounds below. 

  
“Hey,” she said. “Who’s the brunette?” 

Thor’s eyes sought out the warrior she pointed to and he smiled. Sif had easily disarmed two of her opponents and swung her blade into an arc to knock two others away. She smirked as her fallen opponents groaned. 

“That is Lady Sif,” he said. “One of the greatest warriors Asgard has to offer.” 

“You mean besides you?” 

  
Thor shrugged and she laughed. 

“Do you think she’d give lessons?” 

  
Thor raised a brow, intrigued. 

  
“You would be interested in learning?” he asked. 

Amara continued watching the session, though she nodded.

  
“I’ve always loved being outdoorsy. My parents shipped me off to a lot of summer classes and wanted to show they could sign me up for any lessons I was interested in learning. I took archery, horseback riding, rock climbing, a few self-defense classes…” 

“You have an adventurous spirit,” Thor noted. 

“Much to my parent’s dismay,” she said. “Oh, speaking of which…” 

She ducked behind him and Thor turned to see his mother approach.

“Thor,” she said, smiling. “Are you talking to yourself?” 

Amara peeked from behind him, taking in Frigga with a familiar sense of interest. The woman stood proudly, dressed in a beautiful turquoise gown, the long strands of blonde hair braided and decorated with various ornaments. When Amara had first glimpsed her, she hadn’t needed to be told that the woman was Queen of Asgard and Thor’s mother.

“I was….musing out loud, yes,” Thor said. 

They had learned quickly that only Thor could see Amara, something that was made interesting whenever someone else came upon them. 

Frigga raised a brow, a smile tugging at her lips. She stepped towards the balcony to gaze at the grounds below. Amara quickly moved out of the way, skirting to the other side of Thor. 

“And what are these musings, my son?” she asked.

Thor shrugged.

  
“How long Father intends to keep me here.” 

Amara wondered if this was a true worry or a simple deflection. Thor was looking at his mother, so she couldn’t really tell. Frigga studied her son’s face closely. 

“You speak as if you are a prisoner here,” Frigga said.

“There are days where it feels so,” he replied. “I am aware that my comings and goings are being reported.” 

“Your father merely wishes to keep you close,” Frigga said. “As he keeps Loki close.” 

Amara noted that there was a hint of bitterness in her voice. Thor didn’t really speak much on the subject, but she knew that there was still tension in the family with regards to his imprisonment in Asgard.

“Mother…” 

Frigga raised a hand, cutting off the potential argument.

“I know,” she said. “I am…” 

  
She trailed off with a sigh. Amara wondered if she was angrier or saddened by Loki’s fate. Adopted or not, it was clear she viewed Loki as her son. 

“Loki would do well to have a visit from you,” she said, finally finding the words again. 

Thor looked away from his mother, though he didn’t turn towards Amara either. Yet, she could see in his profile the way his jaw clenched slightly before he spoke. 

  
“There is nothing left I have to say,” Thor said firmly. 

Frigga shook her head, her own gaze going towards the grounds below. Sif was now instructing a few men in their circuits, her voice firm and commanding as she spoke. 

“We cannot always find our way back on our own, Thor,” she said. “You should know this better than anyone.” 

Thor said nothing and Frigga shifted. To Amara’s shock, Frigga looked right at her. Her blue eyes seemed to shine for just a moment and Amara felt frozen in their gaze. 

“Mother?” 

“Hm?” 

Thor, who became aware that his mother was looking at Amara, stepped slightly in front of her. Frigga blinked.

  
“Are you all right?” he asked. 

  
Frigga finally let her attention go back to her son, inclining her head. 

_ Could she see me?  _

“Oh,” Frigga said. “I have just recalled why I sought you out.” 

Amara let out a breath of relief.

“I have some great news for you,” Frigga continued. 

“Oh?” 

“Your brother is returning home,” she said. 

“Other brother?” Amara asked. “Oh! Wait, you have more than one brother, right? Who is….” 

“Balder,” Thor said, grinning widely. “He returns?” 

Frigga nodded and Thor let out a laugh of delight, pulling her into a hug. 

“Truly? He has been gone for so long…” 

“Aye, that he has. And his return home kept longer still with the destruction of the BioFrost. But his campaign has ended and with the repairs complete, he will be returning home soon.” 

Amara, who was trying to remember what she could about Norse mythology, pondered on this. It was true that Thor had more than one brother, though most of the time, Loki had been the more famous of them. Likely due to his more dangerous nature. 

  
“There will be a feast, of course,” Frigga continued. “The All-Father commands it.” 

“And for no better an occasion,” Thor said. 

“I had thought that would lift your spirits,” Frigga said. “So, now I must give you other tidings.”

  
Thor sighed.

“What has been commanded of me now?” 

Frigga hummed in sympathy, amused by her son’s exasperation. 

“There are a few quarrels that need to be resolved,” Frigga said. “Your father believes that this would be a good opportunity for your training as future King.” 

Thor groaned and she patted his arm sympathetically. 

“You will be King one day,” she said. “And ruling is but one part of it.” 

Amara felt a shift, like a twinge on the thread that kept her tied back home. 

“Though it seems that your drive for the throne is not what it once was,” Frigga said. 

“Does that displease you?” Thor asked.

Frigga shook her head.

  
“I just want my children to be happy,” she said. 

Frigga looked in Amara’s direction again and before Amara could dwell on it, she was pulled back, the sights of Asgard melding into darkness. 

_________________________

Amara woke up in her bed and let out a sigh of frustration. She had wanted to stick around and know more about Balder and the duties Thor was being prepared for. 

It was as if she had stepped into a fantasy novel and always got yanked away at the good parts. 

Moonlight flooded into her open window and she yawned before sliding from beneath her sheets. The wooden floorboards creaked as she padded towards her bedroom door and then down the hall to the living room. She had traveled back home a week ago and was already readjusting to the quietness of the small town she stayed in. Woodmere, true to its name, was a long stretch of trees and rolling hills, a paradise for anyone who enjoyed nature and the idea of privacy. 

The rent to own arrangement was working out pretty well as her landlord lived in Italy and had been more than happy to find someone who was willing to take the home. When Amara had gotten cut off, she had actually had pretty good savings built up, and that, combined with the selling of some of her more expensive items, allowed her to afford living here while working as a freelance graphic designer online. 

The house was a one-story ranch-style home with old sliding doors, floors that creaked, and window panes that had stains that no amount of scrubbing would get rid of. It was small, with only a bedroom, master bath, kitchen, and living room. There was a storm cellar outback that she barely checked out, noting that there were some rickety wooden stairs that would eventually need repairs. The cellar doors were near the small garden she had planted, aided by online research and YouTube tutorials. This rustic living was nothing like the penthouses and luxury homes of her childhood, but Amara found that she treasured it more because  _ she  _ was the one who was doing all the work.

Amara gazed out the large bay window in the living room and noted that she could see the full moon shining brightly, the rays lighting the rug on the floor. She was awake now and moved towards the desk in the corner of her room and started up her laptop. 

With the images still fresh in her mind, she pulled out her drawing pad and began to sketch out the shapes and figures from her visit, redesigning a landscape inspired by first-hand visuals of Asgard. She wouldn’t sell these pieces, but it was nice to remind herself that what she experienced weren’t dreams at all.

They were visits to a realm that others still believed to be myths. And Amara was growing more and more interested in seeing what was out there. 

_____________________________

Despite her late night, Amara was able to get up the early afternoon the next day and took her bike into town. Patti's Bakery had the best pastries she had ever tasted and she often found her best work was sitting in the outside seating with a danish and cup of hot cider. Amara had just begun working on her latest piece when Alex called her. She pulled out an earbud and plugged it into one ear before answering. 

“Hey, Alex, what’s up?” 

“Your mom called me.” 

Amara sighed as she unwrapped her danish from the parchment paper. 

“What did she say?” 

  
“Wanted to make sure you were alive since she heard you went to New York and then didn’t hear anything else.” 

  
There was reproach in Alex’s voice; a clear indication that he wasn’t happy about the conversation.

“They don’t answer my phone calls, remember?” she asked. “So why bother?” 

“Amara, she was worried about you.” 

“Mom’s always worried when the stakes are high. You told her I’m fine, right?” 

  
“Yeah, but….look, when is the last time you talked to either of your parents?” 

  
“Six months.” 

  
“Shit, seriously?” 

Amara bit into the danish, the buttery crispness of the dough melting on her tongue. She took a few seconds to chew and then swallowed before speaking.

“I sent them an email to let them know I got the house out here and the address if they ever wanted to visit.” 

  
“Ya'll be communicating through emails now?” 

  
“Well, not everyone’s parents are supportive of their kid’s dreams. Or lack thereof I guess.” 

“I’m not coming for you…” 

  
“You kind of are.” 

There was a pause of silence and Amara continued eating her danish, trying to quash the feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

“Amara,” Alex said. “Hey, look, if things are this bad…” 

  
“They’re not bad, Alex. They’re just...complicated. Dad and Mom want me to follow a career path I’m not interested in. And it’s toxic to stick around and be guilted about how I’m basically throwing away their hard work and struggles.” 

“Is that what they said?” 

  
“You mean after Dad yelled at me or before?” 

  
“Damn.” 

  
“Look, I’m a grown woman,” Amara said. “Dad wanted to prove a point by saying how I couldn’t take care of myself so they cut me off. But they raised me better than they thought. And if they want to skirt around and ask you or auntie what I’m up to instead of asking me that’s fine. It’s not like they haven’t done it before. But I’m not going to sit here and get guilted by you too, Alex.” 

She felt the spark of her anger that caused her hands to shake as she crumpled parchment paper. She had thought it wouldn’t still affect her as much, but here she was, whispering harshly into the phone to avoid looking crazy as people passed by. 

“I didn’t mean it like that.” 

His voice was patient and Amara let out a breath, easing herself from getting worked up. Alex had always had her back; she shouldn’t doubt that had changed.

“Right.”

“So, talking to them is not an option right now.” 

  
“Yep.” 

  
“Ok. Would you like me to…” 

  
“You don’t have to get involved, Alex.” 

“Hey, well, it’s either me or mama. I kind of talked to her about it when she called to check-in.” 

  
She groaned.

  
“Please don’t tell me Auntie called my Dad.” 

  
“Not yet, but she’s threatening to.” 

“Great.”

“She’s on your side, you know. But you’re all stubborn as hell.” 

  
“Family trait, I guess.” 

“Uh-huh. Look, I gotta go back on shift but I’ll hit you up later, ok?” 

  
“Yeah. Sure. Tell Raina I said hi.” 

“I would but she’s on a road trip with Cap.” 

Amara’s brows rose.

“For real?” 

“Yep. Left about two weeks ago. Guess they’re officially a couple or something too.” 

  
“Wow, Captain America dating a black woman. That’s awesome.” 

  
“Yeah, well, Kiki is convinced that this is her way into a Tony Stark party or something.”

“Is Tony still coming around?” 

“A few times,” he said. “He said he liked a few of the dishes I came up with.” 

  
Alex was always experimenting with new flavors, something Joe allowed as long as he was able to keep up with other orders. Amara knew how much it meant when people complimented his cooking.

“Well, look at you. Who knows? Maybe you could become the Avenger’s personal chef or something.”

“Huh, maybe. Anyway, gotta go. Talk to you later.” 

  
“Ok.” 

___________________________________

Amara found that she much rather enjoyed Thor’s company than dwell on the family drama back home. 

“So, this is settling disputes?” Amara asked. “Try not to look bored while people complain about their problems?” 

Thor said nothing, doing his best to focus on the man that sat across from him. Per his father’s orders, he spent the last few days hearing the concerns of Asgard’s citizens. It was made much more bearable whenever Amara showed up, though she had a habit of being distracting. 

“My family has milled that land for generations, my lord,” one of the farmers was saying. “And this vagabond has settled and refuses to leave!” 

“Oh, ‘vagabond’,” Amara said. “That’s some harsh language.” 

There was a twitch in Thor’s jaw as he struggled not to smile. Amara sat on the table next to him, close enough that his hand could brush along her bare thigh. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top; and she was an enticing sight of smooth, brown skin as she crossed her legs beneath her. Her hair was pulled up into loose coils, sectioned off by a headband.

“I am no vagabond, sir,” the other farmer snapped. “You know well that the land is not your own!” 

“That ‘sir’ was very sarcastic,” Amara pointed out.

Thor dropped his hand onto her thigh, feeling the warmness of her skin beneath his palm. It was a light sensation, likely due to her mostly intangible form, but the movement quieted her as intended. She was too focused on the weight of his touch and the pleasure it gave her. His fingers moved subtly, squeezing around the softness of her flesh. To any unknowing onlooker, it looked as if he were lightly flexing his fingers.

“Apparently you are not just dim but blind,” the first farmer snapped. “Or you would have seen the markers posted!” 

“Markers you put up only a fortnight ago!” 

“Lies!” 

“Enough.” 

  
The men grew silent under Thor’s booming voice. 

“You both claim to have worked this land for some time, yet now there is a dispute over who owns it. Therefore, something has changed that would cause you two to contest the ownership. What is it?” 

The first farmer pointed to the other. 

“I have held my tongue for some time, but as he insists on stealing my livestock, I can no longer remain silent.” 

“You call me a thief?!” the second farmer exclaimed. “How dare…” 

  
“How long has your livestock gone missing?” Thor asked.

“Oh, that’s good,” Amara said. “You keep judgment on whether he stole or not by saying missing.” 

  
Thor squeezed her thigh again and she obediently grew silent. 

“A fortnight.” 

“When he put up the posts,” Amara said. 

“That is why you put up the posts,” Thor said. 

  
“Aye,” he said. “There was an enchantment placed upon them to keep out those with ill intent.” 

“And yet he has been able to return,” Thor said.

The first farmer paused as if realizing this at the same time. He scowled but nodded. 

“This man is not the villain you believe him to be,” Thor said. “But to be sure, I shall investigate myself.”

“My lord?” 

Thor waved a hand and Amara felt a flicker of the disappointment of the loss of warmth. 

“Clearly this shall not be resolved unless another bears witness to what is going on. I shall do it myself.” 

Both men bowed.

“We would be humbled by your intervention in this, my lord,” the first farmer said.

“For once I am in agreement,” the second farmer said. 

“You’re just tired of being cooped up here, aren’t you?” Amara asked.

This time, Thor did smile. 

____________________________________

  
  


Amara looked around, her hands behind her back curiously as she followed behind Thor. They walked in what looked to be a wide tunnel, the way only visible by the light of Mjolnir, which Thor held in front of them. She had followed him to investigate the land over which the farmers were having a dispute and it was she who made the discovery of sunken in ground that had led to this underground tunnel.

Both men had been surprised at its discovery as they both claimed to have no knowledge of it. 

“Where do you think it leads?” Amara asked. 

“I do not know,” Thor replied. “Though it is odd.” 

  
“That they have a mysterious underground tunnel beneath their land?” 

  
Thor stepped close to the wall, running his hand along it. The dirt broke apart beneath his fingers. 

“It is more how the tunnel was made,” he said. “And for what purpose?” 

  
“Maybe someone is stealing their livestock or whatever through here.” 

Thor continued on and she walked quickly to meet his long strides. 

“Tis a lot of trouble for livestock that is quite common in this area.”

  
There was a sudden rumbling, a tremor strong enough that even Amara could sense it in the ground below. Then there was a powerful blast of wind and Thor lifted his arm to shield from it, his cloak whipping behind him. A few moments later and it settled. 

Amara peered into the darkness ahead of them, a mixture of trepidation and excitement in her.

“What was that?” she asked.

Thor gazed ahead, his brows furrowed. He glanced at her.

“You should return to your realm, Amara.” 

  
Amara planted a hand on her hip.

  
“What? Right when we’re getting to the good stuff? No way!” 

The ground shifted around them and Thor locked his most authoritative gaze on her.

“I do not know what is the cause of this, but I can sense that it is dangerous.” 

  
“Ok, but you’re the only one who can touch me in this form.” 

  
“Are you sure of that?” he asked.

“I mean...I think so.” 

  
“And what if you sustained injury in this form?” he pressed. “Are you certain that it would not impact your physical body?” 

These were questions she had considered and that she hadn’t been able to ask Yisena of.

“I’m not...I don’t know.” 

“I would not risk you coming to harm simply because you were curious.” 

“You clearly still don’t know me well.” 

  
Thor smirked, shaking his head at her.

“I am starting to know you well enough,” he said. “Now, go.” 

Amara glanced down the long hall and then sighed. 

“Fine, but you better tell me how this all works out.” 

“I shall regale you of this tale upon our next meeting, you have my word.” 

She smiled and then closed her eyes to concentrate. She felt the shift of energy and when she opened her eyes, she was in her bed. 

“Yeah,” she murmured. “Definitely getting better at it.” 


	12. Chapter 11 - Raina

**Chapter 11**

**A Hiking Trail in Maine**

“Sampson! Sampson, come back!” 

Raina’s cry rang out in the quiet morning air, though it was to no avail. Sampson had slipped into the thick forestry ahead of them and Raina held the panicked idea of him getting hurt or lost. 

  
Raina had been excited by the idea of the hike because she knew the dog was getting antsy from being in the car for so long. She had not expected him to tug so relentlessly on his leash and before she could get a firmer grip, he had yanked free. Raina chased after him, cursing when he ignored her call and tried tugging free from some of the branches that hung low from trees off the path. Her panic was making her movements jerky and she began struggling in earnest when Sampson got out of eyesight. 

“Raina, hold on,” Steve said.

Steve came up behind her and gently caught her arm, his touch soothing as he untangled one of the branches that caught in her twists. 

“I’ll get him,” he said. “Wait here.” 

Raina nodded. It was a relief to have someone who could easily navigate the terrain better than she could and much quicker. She stepped back on the path and watched as he disappeared into the trees, leaving behind the sound of leaves crunching underfoot. She heard him call out to Sampson once or twice and waited impatiently when she could hear nothing else. 

Finally, Steve came back into view, carrying Sampson, and her anxiety spiked. Steve stepped back onto the path and seeing her expression, Steve offered her a smile. 

“He’s ok,” Steve said, “I don’t think anything’s broken.” 

Raina felt relief flood her and she reached out a hand petting Sampson on his head. His head lolled against Steve’s chest and he blinked big eyes up at her.

“You little brat,” she cooed. “Why did you run off like that?”

“That’s...well, that’s my fault.” 

Raina blinked, nearly missing the man that had come stumbling out after Steve. He had brown hair and was wearing a pair of torn jeans and a rumpled shirt. He adjusted a pair of thin, wire-framed glasses on his nose as he offered her a weak smile. 

“Dr. Banner,” Steve said. “This is Raina. Raina, Dr. Bruce Banner.” 

_ Banner...Banner...why did that sound familiar?  _

“Nice to meet you. Are you a friend of Steve’s?” 

Bruce blinked at her and then glanced at Steve.

“She doesn’t know who I am, does she?” 

Raina glanced between them curiously. Steve looked slightly amused and she raised a brow at him before glancing back at Bruce. 

  
“I mean your name sounds familiar,” she admitted. “Should I know you?” 

Bruce cleared his throat and shook his head. 

“Ah, no, I suppose not.” 

  
“Hm. So are you a friend of Steve’s?” 

Bruce smiled then and spared Steve a glance. 

“You could say we work together.” 

That caught Raina’s interest.

“S.H.I.E.L.D?” she asked, intrigued. “You work for S.H.I.E.L.D.?” 

  
Bruce glanced at Steve again but Steve simply shrugged. 

“We’re going to head back into town,” Steve said. “You can come with us, Bruce.” 

Bruce did a nervous shuffle of his feet as he tugged at his shirt. 

  
  


“If you don’t mind,” he said. “I...ah...don’t really have a ride.” 

Steve looked at Raina. She nodded. If Steve trusted him, she was fine with it. Steve began to lead them back down the trail, carrying Sampson easily. 

___________________________

There was a vet who had an opening for Sampson to get checked out. Luckily, there was no lasting damage, just a sore paw as Sampson must have stepped on it wrong. The vet assured them with a day or two of rest he should be fine. After the visit, they decided to keep on the road as they had planned. Raina sat in the backseat, letting Sampson rest his head on her lap while Bruce took the seat in the front. 

“No more hikes for you,” Raina said. 

She scratched Sampson’s ears and his eyes slipped shut, the wrapped paw tucked beneath him. 

“Sorry again,” Bruce said. 

Raina smiled at him. The man had been quiet the whole time but she had not missed how he and Steve spoke quietly outside while she had attended to Sampson during the vet visit. She assumed that Steve was filling him in on their trip, for when Steve mentioned moving onto the next town Bruce had simply nodded. 

“So, where are you two headed now?” Bruce asked. 

“Dunno,” Steve said. “That’s up to her.” 

Bruce gave her a curious look. 

“How do you decided where you’re going?” he asked. 

“I go by the roadside signs,” she said. “Whatever looks interesting.” 

“That’s very...random.” 

“It’s a road trip,” she said. “That’s the fun part.” 

“You trying to hit every State or something?” 

“Mm,” she said. “I’m not sure yet. We were going to check out the rest of the East Coast at least.” 

Bruce was staring at her and she raised a brow.

“What?” 

“Nothing.” 

Raina continued scratching behind Sampson’s ear as she regarded him.

  
“What were you doing all the way out here anyway?” she asked.

“Field research.” 

  
She blinked. He had no equipment nor transportation and she had to wonder how or what type of research he was doing. 

“Is this like a classified thing?” she asked. “I mean, no offense, but you don’t seem that prepared.” 

Bruce scratched his cheek before turning back to face the front. 

“I tend to do spontaneous visits, I guess you could say.” 

  
His answer was not satisfactory and she met Steve’s eyes in the rearview mirror. His expression gave nothing away and she frowned. 

“Say,” Raina said. “Steve keeps calling you Doctor. Are you a medical doctor?” 

Bruce looked slightly amused as he shook his head.

“No. Not that type though I do have some experience in the medical field.” 

“So, you’ve got a PhD.” 

“One or two.” 

Steve smiled and Raina got the sense that she was missing a lot. 

“Oh,” Raina said, smiling. “In forestry or something?” 

Bruce raised a brow. 

“I mean, were you studying something out on the trails or something?” 

“No,” he said. “Not really.” 

“So are you always so evasive or…” 

“Lately? Yeah, pretty much.” 

Raina squinted at him as he looked out the window. But she saw his reflection smile. 

_____________________________

**A Town Near the East Coast**

Raina strummed against her guitar strings, her eyes closed as she felt the vibrations against her fingers. She worked a few chords, following the rhythm lazily, letting herself get lost in the music. She knew Bruce was watching her, something she noticed he had a habit of doing. He was always observing someone or something and she assumed that it may have something to do with him being a scientist. She had managed to wheedle out some more details over the last few days but he was generally evasive. She did not mind his company though; underneath all that tension and wariness there was a sense of humor that she found endearing. Steve admitted that while he was not very close to Banner, he felt he was trustworthy. They had stopped by a gas station and Bruce's wardrobe of the trip consisted of graphic t-shirts with brands of local stores and shops and jeans. 

“Something new?” Bruce asked.

Raina opened her eyes and was able to confirm that Bruce was watching her. He seemed to enjoy listening to her play and she smiled at him. She sat perched on the trunk of the car, one leg swinging beneath her. 

“Sort of,” she said. “Just feeling around.” 

She continued playing and Bruce didn’t interrupt her again, though he looked out at the view in front of them. The motel they had stopped at was near a road that led into the mountains, the only place that seemed to be a place to stop in the area.  Sampson sat next to Bruce and Raina had been amused to learn that Bruce had become Sampson’s new favorite. Bruce didn’t seem to have any problems with taking him on walks once his paw was better.  Steve stepped out and nodded to them and Raina hopped up from her seat, slipping her guitar back into its case. Bruce rose and Sampson trotted next to him as they headed inside.  There was a man behind the counter, his stained shirt and mused hair showing his lack of care for personal appearance. He scratched at a spot on his neck as his eyes flickered between the group. 

“Just you three?” 

“Yes, sir,” Steve said. “We’ll take two rooms.” 

The man grounded his teeth as if he were chewing on something. His eyes darted down to Sampson. 

“Extra for the dog.” 

Steve nodded, already pulling out his wallet. Raina had given up trying to pay for anything. It was the one thing that he hadn’t budged on. She told herself it was his old-fashioned behavior that came out from time to time but as she got to save she couldn’t really complain. 

“How long are you staying?” 

“About two days.” 

The motel was actually quite clean, though the faded orange shag carpeting of the lobby and floral wallpaper made Raina think of the 1970s. There were a few framed paintings of landscapes and a display of different brochures for activities in town. 

“There’s a park?” she asked. 

The man at the front counter shook his head. 

“Closed.” 

Raina frowned and then waved another brochure.

“What about this beach?” 

  
“Closed.” 

“What about this hiking trail?” 

“Closed.” 

Raina planted a hand on her hip.

“Do you have anything here that’s open?” she asked. 

“There’s a diner up the road,” he said. “They’ve got good milkshakes.” 

She glanced at Steve, who shrugged. Bruce had remained quiet, studying the few painted landscapes on the wall. When the man mentioned food he glanced over.

“I could go for a milkshake.” 

__________________

Steve was aware that they were being watched. 

When they arrived at the diner, Raina and Bruce sat at the table outside with Sampson, while Steve went inside to give their orders. As he stood at the counter, he noticed the two men through the window as they walked inside. They were dressed casually, one wearing a plaid button-up shirt and jeans, while the other had a simple black t-shirt and cargo pants. But it was the way they carried themselves that had Steve suspicious. He recognized a soldier when he saw one.  When he made eye contact with the taller man in the plaid shirt, the man approached him at the counter. He sat on the stool next to him and kept his gaze trained on the television that played in the corner.

“Captain.”

Inwardly, Steve sighed. He wondered when S.H.I.E.L.D. would send someone. The man glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. 

“Director Fury wanted to check in on you.” 

“I’m doing just fine,” Steve remarked. “Is there a problem, son?” 

The man’s gaze went back to the television. Steve mused that there was no point as it was clear they were speaking to one another but didn’t bother pointing this out. 

“Not necessarily. This mission…” 

  
“It’s not a mission,” Steve corrected. “It’s a vacation.”

“Yes, sir, but you see…” 

“What’s your name?” Steve interrupted.

“Agent Silven.” 

“Agent Silven, I’ve got no problem coming back in if I’m needed, but if there’s no need for me to be back at base, except that my wandering is making some folks uncomfortable, I’m going to continue on my vacation. Understood?” 

The man had the decency to look embarrassed. 

“Yes, sir.” 

  
Steve nodded and turned to leave before the man’s voice caught his attention.

“Sir? The Hulk was off the grid for a while and only showed up for a moment a few days ago.” 

Steve turned to look at him, noting that Silven’s gaze had strayed to the window where they could see Raina and Bruce sitting outside. 

“It may not be a good idea to leave him alone,” Silven noted. 

“He’s not alone.” 

Silven pressed his lips into a line as if the man was trying to contain words that he did not want to be spoken. 

“The Hulk is a threat to…” 

“Last I checked the Hulk helped save people in New York.” 

Silven said nothing. 

“Listen, if you want to talk to him feel free, but he’s with us. If Fury has a problem with that he can bring it to me.”

This time, Steve didn’t wait for a response. He made his way outside to where Raina was recounting some of their adventures from the earlier days of the trip. As he settled into a seat next to Raina, she bumped her leg against his. 

  
“What was that all about?” 

  
He gave her a curious look and she nodded towards the two men in the diner.

“Oh. Just thought he recognized me is all.”

“A fan? In this small town?” 

  
Steve shrugged. Bruce glanced at the two men and Steve noted a tension in the man’s shoulders. 

“It’s all right,” Steve said. “They were just passing through.”

“Is that so?” Bruce murmured.

Raina glanced between them sensing that something was going on, but not quite sure what it was. Sampson hopped into Bruce’s lap and gave a wet lick to the side of his face. 

“Sampson!” Raina scolded. “Down!” 

Raina looked appalled but Bruce chuckled and rubbed the dog’s head. He accepted the napkin she passed him and wiped the side of his face.

“It’s fine,” he assured her.

Sampson was looking at Raina and she waved her finger at him.

“You know better!” 

Steve smiled knowing that her ire was mild at best. The dog hopped off of Bruce and set his head on her lap, blinking big brown eyes up at her. She huffed and scratched him behind the ear. Steve shared a look with Bruce and after a second, the man nodded.  For now, they could still enjoy the freedom they had. 


End file.
